Villains's Redemption
by Rozen14
Summary: Can't think of a good summary this time but I will say that the world of Disney is in deep trouble and that a 13 year old girl who searches for her missing brother and the disney villains are the ones who can make things right. Enjoy!
1. Meeting Yen Sid

I do not own Disney.

Thunder boomed throughout the neighborhood as the rain poured down hard on the concrete. My name is Karen Gordon, and Im 13 years old.

It was another harsh day of terrible weather as I walked inside my family's home, feeling soaking wet from the rain. The rain water sllithered down my drenched short blonde hair and dripped onto the floor. My mother greeted me while giving me a towel.

"Welcome home dear... how was school?" Mother asked.

"Ok...I-I guess..." I said as I slid off my backpack.

Mother smiled a little then turned away. Mom and dad were once super strict with my older brother Leo and I until Leo ran away.

(Flashback)

_Leo came home with a football in his hand, and his clothes dirty with grass stains and dirt. Mom and dad stood in the living room angry._

_"Leo, where have you been?" Dad asked feeling testy._

_"I was at Rex's house playing football." Leo glared._

_Mother began shouting at him._

_"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH US YOUNG MAN! You were supposed to study for your test!"_

_"I have been studying! I studied for days! I have memorized every answer that the stupid test but all I wanted was a break! You two have been pushing me and Karen too hard!"_

_"That's enough out of you!" Dad threatened. "You are going to continue to study whether you like it or not!"_

_"Or what?" Leo snarled. "Are you gonna ground me? Are you gonna take everything I own away just because I wanted to have a little break? Y'know what? No matter what Karen and I do, its never good enough for you! You even scared her into stuttering!"_

_"Leo that's not true!" Mom defended._

_"Oh really? Last week you yelled at her just because she was trying to defend herself from a bully. Instead of telling her that you would be right behind her in dealing with that punk, you just had to care about what other people think!"_

_Leo then stormed out of the house._

_"Leo wait!" Mom cried as she and dad followed._

_"Where are you going?" Dad asked._

_"Away. From the both of you!"_

_"Leo! Come back! Leo!"_

_I watched Leo leave from the window, ditching both mom and dad before they even had the chance to stop him... we waited a few days for him to come back, hopefully so that he could cool off...but he didn't... mom eventually called the police to look for him. Weeks had passed and still no sign of him... the police came over one day to tell us sad news._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Gordon...we're sorry but... we couldn't find your son anywhere..."_

_"We understand... you did the best you could..." Dad said tearfully as mother bawled out._

_I was in my room at the time, hearing every word from the quiet hallways. I started to cry..._

(End of flashback)

After having a shower and a change of clothes, I greeted dad coming home from work, had dinner with mom and dad with the usual quiet dinner at the table, brushed my teeth, then I headed up to my room. I sat on my bed as the rain kept dropping from the sky.

Adjusting my glasses I reached over to my movie rack and pulled out as many Disney movies that I could... I smiled a bit, remembering how Leo and I always watch these movies together. We laugh at the funny moments and cried at the sad moments... there were times when we wished that the characters both good and evil were real...

Thunder boomed softly as my green eyes became weary for some odd reason. I placed the movies on the floor and took off my glasses and put them on my sidetable and fell asleep. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time, I only thought that I was just going to rest my eyes for a few minutes.

(3 hours later)

I was sleeping soundly through the thunder until something even more scary woke me up.

_"Awaken..."_

An old voice spoke within my mind.

My eyes fluttered open as I heard the mysterious voice, I sat up in my bed, feeling confused then reached out for my glasses and put them back on. The voice spoke to me again.

_"Come..."_

My heart pounded with fear, wondering who was calling to me. Have I gone insane? Or is this voice for real? I got up slowly wondering who was there.

"Wh-Who's there?" I asked as my veins were on ice.

There wasn't an answer but I saw my door opened by itself. I got on my black sneakers and ran out of my bedroom and went to my parents's bedroom door trying to open it and pounding on it.

"M-Mom! D-Dad!" I shrieked. "H-Help!"

The voice spoke again trying to calm me.

_"Have no fear my child, I will not hurt you. Your parents can't hear you, they are in a deep sleep. Come and all will be explained."_

Feeling the fear vanish within me, I slowly went downstairs where I saw mist in the living room...and I saw a brilliant light seeping out from the cracks of the front door.

_"Open the door and come inside my tower..."_

I hesitatingly touched the door knob the slowly turned it and opened the door, the light poured itself on me, engulfing me until it faded away, showing a giant tower that was standing in my front yard!

"Wh-What the?" I said feeling suprised.

I gathered my courage and went to the tower, I opened the door and there was a huge spiral of stairs! How was I supposed to reach to the top with so many stairs? I'd be dead tired by now! Just when I was about to go upstairs, a door magically appeared on my left.

_"Go through this door. It'll save you the time."_

The voice instructed.

I calmly walked over to the door and opened it. I happened to be in someone's office! There was a desk, alot of books, a fireplace...and a big chair that was facing away from me. It appears that whoever was in that chair was the one who called out to me... that was pretty obvious of me...sorry folks.

"H-Hello?" I squeaked.

The chair turned itself to face me, when I saw who it was, my jaw began to drop! It was an old man in a blue magician's outfit with a tall blue pointy hat with white stars on it, and he has a long grey beard. He looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Welcome Karen. I have been expecting you. We have much to discuss." The old man said.

"M-M-M-Master Yen Sid?"

I apologize for the rewritten chapter 1 it didn't look right to me.

I hope you still enjoy it. And Im working on the Lion King World chapter so don't worry.


	2. Stepping Through To A New World

Here is chapter 2!

* * *

I blinked a bit nervously in front of the master wizard. "L-Like w-what?"

With a wave of his hand, Yen Cid's magic made a comfy looking chair appear from nowhere. He beckoned me to sit down. "Please, have a seat and I shall explain everything to you."

I walked to the chair and sat down to listen. His happy expression changed to concern and worry.

"Karen......I need your help. Something strange and terrible has happened."

I blinked in confusion and in concern. "W-What h-happened? W-Was t-there an accident?"

The old wizard shook his head. "No.....something MUCH worse then an accident."

He waved his hand again and a mirror appeared showing me many worlds shrouded with dark purple mist. It was kind of pretty but I sensed alot of evil coming from those worlds.

"A mysterious evil force has been corrupting each world, causing fear, chaos, and madness. The protaginists have been acting strange lately and the villains have hidden themselves because of it. I need you to go to these worlds and return them to their original state."

"B-But w-why me? I-Im j-just a girl! I-I c-can't b-bring the p-planets back t-to normal!"

"You have to try! Your the only person who can do this! Your brother might be on one of those worlds."

My eyes widened with suprise. "Leo? Leo's here?"

He shook his head. "Not on my world, Im afraid. If you wish to find him, you have to help me bring the worlds back to normal! I would leave and do it myself, but I can't."

"W-Why not?"

Yen Cid sighed with weary. "The source of the chaos.....is far too strong for me.....and no doubt its after your brother as well......I tried everything, but it always defeated me.....its the only thing in the world that I can't defeat. Only your power can defeat our new enemy."

"B-But what power? L-Like I s-said! I-I don't have any p-powers!"

"Yes you do. You just haven't realized it yet." Yen Cid said calmly. "Hold out your hands....."

I slowly put out my hands, to be honest with you readers.....I feel like a statue when I do this.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate." He instructed me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, suddenly my arms and hands felt warm. I opened my eyes and saw my arms glow with a golden light. I gasped with pure awe.

"That....is your power." Yen Cid said. "It is a purification power that can erase the evil that causes the chaos in each world and with the power of imagination, it can change into anything you want. So will you help us all?"

I kept looking at my glowing arms and hands while I listened to Yen Cid's question. I still don't know if I could really take on this threat. But I do know that Leo's out there somewhere and like what Yen Cid said, he's being hunted down by the despicable evil that's causing unexplainable madness, so I couldn't pull myself out of this....besides I couldn't abandon the people who are running and hiding in fear! I had to help somehow, scared or not.

"O-Ok I'll do it......w-where d-do I start?" I asked with a small smile.

Yen Cid smiled at me, then he waved his hand again and a portal began to open. "Go through this portal and your journey will begin. Thank you Karen.....for helping us."

I nodded at him and got up from the chair, after I said goodbye I went through the portal while a flash of light blinded my eyes. I was scared at first but I also knew that I will be at my destination soon.

_"Hold on Leo.......Im coming to take you home!"_ I thought to myself.


	3. Hercules World part 1

The inside of the portal was quite beautiful, the circular "wall" structure kept changing colors like a caliedascope. I looked back and noticed that the way back to Yen Cid's office was already closed. Restraining myself from panicking I decided to keep on going until I see what would happen next. It took me a little while probably 10 minutes or so, until I saw a bright light at the end of the portal.

_"Oh good! A way out!"_ I cheered inside of my head then made a run for it.

I ran towards the light and went through it as I shut my eyes just in case if I got tricked and was expecting impeding doom on my existance. ...Nothing happened so far, all I felt was a cool gentle breeze blowing in my face, my heart pounded as my eyes refused to open.

_"Oh PLEASE dont tell me that Im in the air!"_

"Uhhhhhh kid?" A familiar male voice spoke to me. "What are you doing?"

Much to my suprise that a person is talking to me and the fact that Im feeling like that Im standing on ground, my eyes still refused to open.

"P-Please...w-would y-y-you p-please t-t-tell m-m-me...a-am I on t-the ground?" I asked with my usual nervous and stuttering tone.

"What are you talking about kid? Of course you're on the ground! Did you jump" off a small building so that you can learn to fly?" The familiar voice said annoyed.

"W-What?"

The voice sighed with impatience. "Just open your eyes kid!'

My eyes fluttered open. I took a good look around my surroundings and gasped at the sight. I was in the world of ancient Greece! Which means that I must be on Hercules's turf, the city of Athens! As I kept looking at the buildings of stone, the people passed by me, some not caring about what I was wearing, while some just gave me a weird look about my clothes and my glasses.

"Are you ok now kid?"

I turned around to see the guy who was talking to me, but I didn't see him.

"Down here kid!" The voice shouted in anger.

I looked down to where the voice was coming from, my jaw threatened to drop when I saw him. It was Phil! My eyes bulged out in amazement. Phil gave me a weird look at my amazed look and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Kid? You ok?"

I quickly shook my head and managed to speak before he got the wrong idea. "Y-Yes, I-Im ok..."

Phil crossed his arms and eyed at me suspiciously. "You don't look ok to me...you look as if your best friend died...and your clothes are different! Just what kind of a toga are you wearing kid?"

"I-Its n-not a t-t-toga! I-It's m-my shirt and p-pants!" I explained.

Phil tapped his hoof impatiently. "Uh-huh..."

Then he looks down at my feet. "And those are the weirdest sandels that I ever layed my eyes on!"

"T-Those are my b-black s-sneakers!"

Then Phil snatched my glasses off and started looking through the eye glass. "And what in the name of Zeus are these?"

I tried to snatch them back but Phil was too quick for me. "P-Please g-give them b-back! I-I need them t-to see!"

Phil sighed then gave them back to me. "Where you from anyway, kid?"

I placed my glasses back on while feeling pretty nervous inside, I know that Phil's a good guy and I should trust him, but I also feel that I shouldn't reveal where Im from otherwise he'll think Im crazy.

"A...r-really f-far away p-place." I said looking as honest as I can. Hey at least Im not lying.

Phil still looked at me in the eye, still wanting to know more, but also looked like that he didn't want to press me further to tell him more since I looked pretty timid and uncomfortable.

"Okay then...maybe you can help me on a problem, have you seen a tall guy wearing golden armor and a blue cape anywhere?"

A guy wearing gold armor and a blue cape? Oh duh! He was talking about Hercules! He's missing?

"Im sure you 'd probably heard about him, his name is Hercules."

"U-Um...y-yes I've h-heard of him...b-but I h-havent s-seen him..." I said as I shook my head.

Phil snapped his fingers and cursed under his breath. "Dang it! I thought he could've gone this way! Maybe I should go back and ask Meg and Pegasus about how their search is going..."

As much as I was suprised at the fact that Hercules has gone missing, something tells me that I should look for him too. Hopefully he didn't run into the danger that Yen Cid was talking about...or maybe he did.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered.

Phil turned around and gave me a glare. "What is it kid? Spit it out!"

"D-Do you know...w-w-where the l-last t-time you s-saw him?"

The satyr stroked his beard while remembering. "Weeeeeeellllll... last time I saw him, he was in the city's square, beating up some weird creature that's been scaring people lately. Herc won, but the creature messed him up pretty badly before it died. After Pegasus, Meg, and I took him home to patch him up, he suddenly disappeared."

"D-Disappeared? J-Just l-like t-t-that?" I asked, feeling really confused by Hercules's behavior.

"Yep! I'm gonna head back and tell my friends. Why don't you come along?" Phil offered. "You look pretty lost and you stick out like a sore thumb with your weird outfit."

I looked at my disnified outfit and noticing my disney cartoonish arms (which IS pretty cool but sadly I didn't notice it because I was sooo busy being scared) I knew that Phil was right. Already a few people started to think of me as a freak or something since I didn't dress up like them. I nodded my head .

"O-Ok..."

Phil and I left the area, while some of the citizens kept looking at me, which is starting to creep me out. A little while later we arrived at Hercules's mansion.

"This is where Hercules live. You like it?"

I looked at the mansion with a thoughtful look. It's beautiful with its white marble stone and gold columns. "I-It l-looks fantastic."

Phil looked at me with a confused look. "Whatcha talking about? Its more then just _fantastic_, its brilliant! Magnificent! A mansion this lovely that even Zeus would want to live here instead of Olympus!"

"Phil!" A female voice called.

As the both of us looked over to who called us, it was Meg! And Pegasus is with her too! This is so cool! Thankfully though I kept my excitement to myself.

"Ah there you two are! I thought you were looking for Herc!" Phil spoke.

"We couldn't find him anywhere, and what about you shorty? You haven't been hitting on any women while looking for him haven't you?" Meg asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Phil glared at her while Pegasus laughed. "No, I wasn't hitting on any lady! I searched all over the city and STILL no sign of Herc!"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Uh huh...so who's the kid in the weird clothing?"

"Well she is...uh...ummmm..." Phil tried to say but the words couldn't come out then looked at me. "Uhhhhh what's your name kid?"

I looked down a bit then replied. "K-Karen..."

I heard Meg walking towards me while Pegasus quickly flew to me and sniffed my face and hair.

"Karen, huh? That's a nice name, strange...yet still a really nice name. Where you from?" Meg asked with a smile.

"She told me that she was from a faraway land." Phil cutted in before I said anything.

Meg looked confused. "A faraway land? Like what?" 

"Don't look at me! She got nervous, so I didnt ask her anymore questions!"

"Alright! You don't have to be so testy. Anyway did you happen to see a guy named Hercules anywhere at all, Karen? " Meg asked softly.

I shook my head. "N-No I h-haven't..."

Meg closed her eyes and sighed with sadness, Pegasus's head drooped down sadly, while Phil trying not to worry or anything stood there with a stern look.

"I don't know about you all, but I ain't giving up! Herc is still out there somewhere, he couldn't possibly gone too far. Im gonna go back searching for him in the city."

Phil turned around and left, while Meg, Pegasus, and I watched him leave.

"Phil...he may not be perfect, but he's a really good friend to Hercules." Meg spoke after a few moments of silence. "I should keep looking for him too."

Pegasus took off into the sky, probably helping Phil search.

"I should keep looking for him too..." Meg said then started to walk off. "This whole thing has got Hades's name written all over it...I just knew it..."

As I watched Meg go, I knew now that something wasn't right...like Yen Cid said...the villains had mysteriously disappeared. That's when I knew now that I have to find Hercules, find the problem that was "terrorizing" this world and find Leo. Maybe Hercules knows where he is...

I left Hercules's mansion and wandered my way through the city. I searched every building and nervously asked many people if they have seen Hercules, but no one had seen him since his fight with the strange and mysterious monster. Since I wasn't having any luck in the city, I decided to go to the woods. I walked silently through the bristling shady trees, feeling the gentle wind, and listening to the birds chirping...okay I got to stop sounding like that...

Suddenly I heard breathing...the nervous kind...it came from the bushes, so I quietly yet relunctantly snuck over there to see what was going on? Was it Hercules? Or someone else?

"Ok...Ok...Im safe...as long as I stay in here, he won't find me..." A familiar male's voice said a bit timidly as he seems to try to lay hidden in the bushes.

My hands shook as I managed to use what's left of my courage to move the branches out of the way, as soon as I did, all I saw was blue flowing fire and a face that I haven't seen since a few days ago watching movies... Hades...

Hades gasped with panic at the sight of me and was going to throw a fireball at me but I quickly leaped on the ground protecting my face.

"N-No! W-Wait! D-Don't b-burn m-my f-face!" I cried out.

As I was shuddering yet prepared to get hit by the fireball, it didn't come. I opened my eyes and moved my hands out of the way and saw Hades sigh with relief but also giving me a glare.

"What on earth are you doing here kid?" He asked harshly. "Get out of here! You'll blow my hiding spot!"

I looked up at him confused. "H-Hiding s-spot?"

"Yes Im hiding so I won't get killed!"

"Wh-Wh-Who a-are you h-hiding from?"

"Hercules that's who!" Hades said annoyed as he tries to cover himself up with the brush.

Of course...he must of done something to tick him off. "D-Did y-you s-say s-something to u-upset him? O-Or d-did y-you do s-something?"

Hades stood up and glared at me. "Kid, I know what I did in the past was mean and rotton but this time I didn't do anything!" Then he rolled his eyes in disappointment. "...Yet anyway..."

That didn't make any sense at all... Hercules trying to kill Hades for nothing? This was not Hercules's way of setting things straight at all! Then we heard pounding footsteps coming towards us.

"W-What w-was th-that?" I asked shaking.

Hades's face froze in fear and whispered. "Oh no...he's here..."

Trees tumbled down as frightened birds flew away while squirrels, rabbits, and boars ran for the hills. Then as the nearest tree fell over, a man with a sinister prescence appeared. His skin was pale, his fingernails were long, black, and sharp... his eyes...were cold and purple with black slits like a cat and his teeth...his canine teeth were sharp enough to tear anything apart! While his armor was still normal looking golden armor. The sinister man that stood before us, was Hercules himself. I looked at him with a scared and suprised look as I whispered his name out loud.

"Hercules..."

Hercules turned his stone cold gaze at Hades, as Hades scooted back, panting in fear...afraid to fight back... he smirked evily at him as he slowly walks up to his uncle, clenching his fists, getting ready to beat him up.

"Haaaaaaadeeeeeesssss..." Hercules hissed coldly then chuckled darkly.

I watched in horror as Hades tried to say something, but nothing came out... Something inside of me started to scream at me, telling me to do something. I managed to gather what little courage I had to try to intervene. I had to save Hades from his fate. My only hope was that I hope I do this right...otherwise, we're both dead meat.

DUN DUN DUN! EPIC CLIFFHANGER! Will Karen protect Hades from Hercules's wrath? Stay tuned to part 2 of Villains's Redemption!


	4. Hercules World part 2 Rewritten

Here is another chapter to Villain's Redemption.

-  
"Hades..." Hercules hissed his name again while still smirking evily at the frightened god of the underworld. 

Hades couldn't move with the exception of his arms which he used to scoot back from his would be murderer. I stood watching in pure shock as a tiny voice screamed in my head. 

"What are you doing? Get in there and save him!" 

"B-But...I don't know..." 

Hades stopped scooting and watched in horror as Hercules finally stood in front of him giggling insanely. 

"Now...die..." Hercules said as he raised his fist to punch Hades in the face. 

Hades quickly shield his face with his arms. 

"Move...Move...MOVE!" My conscious screamed. 

As soon as my concious screamed in my head, my legs moved at full speed, my mind was overwhelmed with frustration, then my hands began to glow with the purified light that Yen Cid showed me in chapter 2. Hercules was about kill Hades with one punch until I got in the way shielding both Hades and myself with a purified light shield. I grunted as I struggled to push him back. 

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hercules growled as he tries to overpower me.  
Hades still didn't say anything he just looked at us shocked and amazed. I mean who can blame him? Some random young kid that he barely knows just saved him from getting pummeled to death! Anyway I somehow managed to push Hercules back by blinding him with the light, then I quickly turned around and grabbed Hades's hand. 

"C-Come o-on! W-We h-have t-to g-get out o-o-of h-here!" I shouted somewhat as Hades and I ran off into the forest. 

I heard the corrupt Hercules roar with anger as we go deeper, then we heard his trampling footsteps, closer and closer by the second. After Hades and I jumped over a few rocks and going down a slopey hill, I spotted a waterfall that seemed to have the best cover if we blended into the walls. I quickly pulled Hades behind the cascade curtain.

Then suddenly we heard Hercules's vicious growling. Hades and I quietly backed ourselves to the wall and slowly sat down, hoping that he didn't see us. Hercules walked closely to our hiding place, my heart stopped beating, and my insides froze with fear. My eyes wandered to Hades's freaked out face, I haven't seen his face look like that since Hercules punched him into the whirlpool of Styx. My gaze broke when I heard Herc's footsteps getting closer, Hades suddenly grabbed me and held me tight. As Hercules was about to go through, we heard a loud and frightful roar. Hercules gave out another roar and then ran off. Hades and I gave out a sigh of relief, then he lets go of me, but not completely. He still held on to my shoulders and gave me a long, blank stare as if he was trying to pull himself together. I blinked a few times before asking him this simple question.

"A-A-Are you ok?" 

Instead of giving me a straight answer, he tugged me into another big hug and started spatting out thank yous.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU KID! He would've killed me if you hadn't done anything!" Hades said greatfully.  
I stood looking at him, still not trusting him. He might be behind this, but then again he probably got himself framed.  
"A-Are y-you s-sure t-that y-you d-didn't d-do a-anything?"

He finally lets go of me and stayed true to his story.

"Kid, I swear I didn't do anything! If I did, I'd curse myself for even thinking of such a plan!" Hades insisted.  
I sat down on the grass, feeling like I've been suddenly been put back to square one. If Hades didn't do it...then...who did? I looked at Hades, hoping that he would know something about this catastrophe. 

"D-Do y-you kn-know h-how th-this ha-happened?" I asked. 

Hades shrugged. "All I know is that an ugly monster attacked Wonder Boy earlier." 

"Y-You saw it t-too?" 

"Kid, everybody in Athens knew about the creature. Hercules found the monster who was with this guy wearing a hooded robe!" 

I sighed. This was getting me nowhere...if Hades didn't know how Hercules went nuts, then maybe he knows where Leo is. 

"H-Have y-you s-seen a g-guy?" 

Hades gave me a curious look. "A...guy? What is he your boyfriend or something?" 

I shook my head. "N-No...h-he's m-my b-brother...h-he h-has b-blonde h-hair l-like m-me, b-but h-his e-eyes a-are b-blue...p-plus h-he's ol-older th-then me...h-his n-name i-is L-Leo..."

Knowing the obvious, Hades shook his head. "Sorry kid. Haven't seen him." 

I buried my head in my lap while feeling the urge to cry. Its no use! Even if I came from one world to another, the people of each Disney world wouldn't possibly see my brother! Who could I turn to, to help find Leo? Or more importantly help me bring Hercules back to normal? Who? Who? Then the idea struck my head. The Fates! Of course! Their psychic old ladies! They can help me! The only thing is...I don't know where they live. The only way to meet up with them is to go to Hades's Underworld Palace. I just needed to convince Hades's to take me there. 

"W-Would y-you t-take m-me t-to y-your u-underworld p-palace, p-please?" I asked Hades politely. 

"Huh? Why?" Hades asked me looking a bit freaked out. 

"I n-need t-to s-see the F-F-F-" 

Hades blinked at my stuttering words then quickly finished on what I was going to say. "Fates? You want to meet The Fates? Are you serious?" 

I quickly nodded. 

"Kid, the Fates won't just see ANYBODY. They only use their services for immortals, like me. Besides I can't take you to my underworld palace." 

I was shocked when he said that."W-What? W-Why not?" 

Hades held up two fingers. "Two good reasons. One: If we go to my home, Hercules would catch up to us and kill me before we even get there! And two: You...uh...kinda look too timid to go."

He's right... I get easily scared by everything that defined scary perfectly. Let's face it! Horror and I don't mix well! But if I'm gonna need to find out how to fix Hercules and find Leo I need to overcome my fear...a little.

"P-Please! I-I n-need t-to s-see them! I-I-I un-understand h-how sc-scared y-you a-are-"  
Hades glared at me when I said the word that I shouldn't have said... 

"Whoa there! Excuse me? You think I, Hades? Lord of the Dead? Afraid of a mortal strongman?" Hades questioned me. 

"Y-You w-were s-scared e-earlier! R-Remember t-the l-last ch-chapter?" 

"Nobody saw that! Alright! Alright! I can get you to go see the Fates, but if we get caught and killed then it'll be your fault." Hades said stiffly. 

I looked at him confused. "H-How c-come y-y-you c-couldn't pr-protect y-yourself?" 

"Because my fire attacks couldn't faze him." 

"Oh." 

It took us a few hours to get to the entrance to the Underworld, we would've gone there quicker, but Hades got a little paranoid about Hercules following us, so I had to look back every five minutes to make sure that he wasn't following us. So far there's no sign of him, so it seems that we ditched him...for now at least. We met up with Charon, the ferryman of the dead. 

"Lord Hades! What are you doing here? Hercules might find you!" Charon panicked with his creepy tone. 

"I know Charon, but this girl here wants to see The Fates. So please take us home." Hades ordered as he and I stepped into the boat. 

"As you wish sire." 

With the push of his trusty ferry stick the boat started to float quickly down the Styx river. It was dark and scary at the same time, I was nervous as my body went stiff, I didn't like this place one bit. Suddenly I began to feel something cold and clammy touching my right wrist, I slowly turned my head to see who was touching me and that's when my eyes bugged out, the souls of the dead were grabbing me! One by one they started grabbing me and trying to pull me into the river until Hades grabbed me by the back of my shirt, held me close, and shot a fireball at them. 

"You ok, kid?" 

I panted a few times while recovering from my fright, then looked at him with a hidden confused look. "Y-Yes I-Im fine..." 

"Your gonna have to be more careful, these souls can get clingy." Hades advised. 

I nodded from his advise. As soon as Hades let me go, we heard growling, I quickly turned my head to see what was making the sound then my eyes bulged with horror as I found it. It was Cerberus... I gulped nervously as the three-headed dog glared at me. Hades didn't seem to be scared of him, which of course was obvious since Cerberus is his dog and everything. 

"I got this." Hades spoke calmly as he took out a big stake and threw it at the guardian of the underworld. 

I watched the three heads fight over the steak, it was kind of gruesome for me to watch anymore so I looked forward. The doors to the Underworld opened and there was Hades Palace, just as I remembered it, big...blue...skull shaped...really creepy. Next time when I want to help someone I should just go to the library to look up some options...or the internet! My stomach churned and my heart pounded with fear. I may never know what's going to happen at Hades palace, but I need to get my act together if Im gonna help Hercules. I just hope that Hades isn't gonna turn on me...

(Sorry about that but I had to add in a few things, this chapter didn't even look exciting.)


	5. Hercules World Part 3 Final

Now for the finale of Hercules's World!

Hades and I came to the docks of the Underworld palace. I was still wary about the souls of the dead as I looked at the river of Styx, for all I know they might still have the strength to pull themselves up to shore and try to take me into the river...or worse.

"PAIN! PANIC! GET YOUR PATHETIC SELVES DOWN HERE!"

His loud voice made me jump and quiver. I hated it when people shout like that, it makes me feel nervous. I managed to pull myself together as we heard scurrying footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by the sounds of falling, grunting, and Pain's agonizing screams. We both saw a rolling Pain and Panic ball bouncing down the stairs, then finally they went splat on the floor. Hades shook his head with annoyance but patiently waited for them to pick themselves up.

"Ouch...Pain..." Pain greeted then Panic spoke. "And Panic...reporting for duty, your most evil and dreadfullness!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hades said dully.

The two imp servants then looked at me.

"Hey boss? Who's the mortal? Is she a new servant or something?"

"Who she is, is not your concern boys. She's with me."

Hades turned to me. "Come on." He then started walking upstairs...or gliding.

I followed him up the stony steps while Pain and Panic followed me. Other then actually seeing the outside, throne room, and the room where Hades kept that vial of...stuff that turns immortals into mortals, I never even got to see the rest of Hades's underworld palace...like that spiral hallway that Im walking in right now...ok forget that I said that. I don't even know why I said that.

Anyway, as soon as we reached up to the top, Pain, Panic, and I saw Hades waiting for us in the elevator.

"C'mon!"

Pain and Panic scurried over while I slowly tagged along. I know that the elevator was operational but still...you never know...

"I-Is i-it s-s-safe?" I asked cautiously.

Hades crossed his arms and gave me the look. "If I knew about it, then I wouldn't of been in here."

"I-I-I m-meant if its s-safe for m-mortals..."

"Oh..."

Pain and Panic giggled a bit. "She got you there boss!"

"Shut it." He sneered in a dark tone.

They quickly shut up and looked at their master nervously, then he looked at me again.

"Yes its safe for mortals. You've got nothing to worry about, now come on."

I relunctantly walked into the elevator and heard the doors close quickly, if only I could've found the stairs... the elevator went up with quick lightning speed.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" I shrieked.

Pain and Panic laughed out loud while Hades chuckled at my reaction. ...Jerks... one of them must've set it up to full speed. I held on to one of the bars to support my balance but my knees dropped to the floor. I panicked silently in my mind, begging for the elevator to stop.

(Hades P.O.V.)

I laughed gently at the sight of the girl freaking out, although I felt a small queasy feeling inside of my stomach, what was it? Was it...guilt? ...Nah it couldn't be! Besides even though she DID save me from Wonder Boy's messed up rage attack, there's no way I could feel sorry for a mortal! I am the god of the underworld! I don't feel sorry for anybody! Well...maybe except Meg since that twit ex boyfriend of hers dumped her... ouch...

The elevator finally stopped and the doors slowly opened.

"That was SO cool!" Pain shouted with glee.

"I want to do that again!" Panic giggled as he walked out.

I was going to exit too until my eyes went back to looking at the timid girl. Her hands were still holding onto the black iron bars and her body shook. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic sight.

"You can get up now, we stopped."

She didn't say anything at first, nor did she move. I was going to help her up, but then I saw her slowly lift herself up and turned around. As she looked at me her face was covered with tears which really caught me off guard, some of the tears got caught up in her weird glass gadget that helps her see. That elevator ride really scared her that much?

She sniffled as she began to speak. "Y-You s-said i-it would be s-s-safe!"

I felt the cold feeling of guilt in my gut again, how is it doing that? I shifted my eyes a few times while trying to find an excuse. "I-It is safe! We were just having fun!"

She lowered her head and started crying some more. "I-It wasn't f-f-for me!"

I sighed while facepalming myself. Way to go Hades, you really know how to make a young girl cry. Even a teenager. I summoned a handkerchief with a wave of my hand and gave it to her.

"Ok. Ok, I get it. Stop crying..."

I watched her wipe her tears off her face with the handkerchief while staggering out of the elevator. I followed after her of course only that I went around her to open the doors to even MORE stairs to my throne room. I felt the girl calm down a bit after a few more tears came down. Pain started whispering to me.

"That was really evil of us, making that mortal cry, huh boss?"

Normally I would've smiled in evil delight and agree with him but for some reason that feeling in my gut made me feel worse, I looked at the mortal behind me again, she still looked sad and fearful. I turned my head around and whispered to him.

"Yeah it was, but we're not doing it again."

Pain and Panic looked at me confused, even I was suprised by my own answer. How on Gaia did I an all powerful god of death, feel symphathy for a mere mortal? I mean really?

We finally reached my throne room after climbing the last of the steps. To be honest I was actually glad that Im home. I had to hide in the mortal world for a few days, going to low class resteraunts while eating on cheap food and experienced bad service and to top it all that since I was too paranoid to sleep in a inn, I had to sleep in an alleyway while dressed up as a homeless mortal!

"Welcome back Hades..." An old yet familiar voice cackled from nowhere. Another old voice spoke out as three shadowy individuals came out from the shadows.

"We knew you would come back...with a guest of course..."

(Karen's P.O.V)

The three shadows came out from the darkness (no pun intended...which is lame of me of course...) and they appeared as The Fates. Hope washed over me as I looked at the three, now I can find my brother and save Hercules.

The three sisters walked over to me as Hades greeted them.

"Ladies! Its nice to see you again, Im sure that you hea-"

"We don't _"hear"_ Hades... we _know..._" The eldest Fate sister interuppted.

Hades gave them a hilarious glare, but the Fates ignored him. The tallest (no relation to The Tallests from Zim) took the magic eyeball from the shortest's eye socket and puts it in one of her own, which I find that pretty gross. Pain and Panic gave me the look of sympathy from witnessing that since they think it was disgusting too.

"Welcome to our world mortal." One of the sisters greeted with a creepy smile.

The shortest gently grabbed the bottom part of my red shirt and felt the fabric with a cackle. "Yeeeeeesssss... I knew we'd be wearing these things in the future..."

The medium sister grabbed the magical eyeball from the elder sister and puts it on then took my glasses from my face and puts them on.

"I've seen these things in our visions but never have I thought I would see them upclose...and wearing them! They're a little blurry though."

I heard Pain and Panic snicker as I snatched my glasses back and put them back on.

"U-Um... l-l-ladies...I-I-I n-needed to t-t-talk to you a-about-"

The three spoke in unison. "Hercules?"

"W-Well yes...d-do you know wh-what's wrong w-with h-h-him? He's b-b-been ac-acting-"

"Violent? Of course he is. He's been possessed! Infected!"

Hades raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Infected? What do you mean by that?"

"...Of that...we don't really know."

"What?" Hades asked looking suprised. "I thought you three knew "everything"!"

"We do. But a darkness is blocking our sight from seeing the source, including on what's going on in the other worlds."

Hades slouched over. "Great! Now we won't know how to stop him from killing me!"

"I wouldn't say that, Hades... we may not know what chaos that blinded our hero but we know what weakness it fears."

I looked at them with concern. "R-Really? W-What is i-it?"

The small sister grabbed the eyeball and placed it in her eyesocket then she grabbed my hands and looked at my palms. I shuddered gently as I felt the smothered eyeball slime on the palms of her hands. I'm gonna give my hands a loooong wash after this.

Suddenly light began to glow on my hands.

Hades, Pain, and Panic were amazed when he saw my hands glow.

"The power that Yid Cid showed you...it is the key to saving Hercules from the monster within him...along with words of his greatest enemy." The small sister said with a serious look.

"Words?" Hades echoed then chuckled nervously a little. "What kind of words?"

The tall sister smiled deviously. "Kind words of course!"

"WHAT?"

"Its the only thing to do to make things easier for her. You didn't expect that she's going to do all the work!"

Hades's blue skin turned to red hot orange then he calmed down a bit and crossed his arms. "I rather get killed then being "nice" to golden boy!"

"If you don't do it, then it will be hard for Karen to free Hercules." The medium sister warned.

But Hades made it clear. "For. Get. It!"

We all stood in silence. It looks like I don't have any choice...I have to help Hercules return to normal with or without Hades's help.

"I-It's a-alright...I-Im s-sure I c-c-can stop H-Hercules...on m-my own. H-H-Hades...doesn't h-h-have t-t-to help me..." I assured. "B-Before I g-go..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss?" The three Fate sisters asked in unison again.

"C-Can y-you t-t-tell me w-where m-my b-b-brother L-Leo i-is, p-please?"

The three sisters gave me a hint of sympathy.

"We're sorry, child. But we don't know where your brother is...we couldn't find him anywhere..."

My head hung low down in defeat. "I-I s-see...t-thank y-y-you..."

I looked at Hades who was glaring the other way and Pain and Panic while they were watching their boss hoping that he doesn't explode.

"T-Thank y-you f-for l-letting m-me seeing t-the F-F-Fates, M-Mr. H-Hades..."

"Hmph whatever kid..." Hades sneered.

I cringed at his words but I didn't take it personally. I turned around and left his throne room never looking back. As soon as I restore Hercules to normal from whatever it is that got him crazy in the first place, I'll have to look elsewhere for Leo. I know he's out there somewhere and I will not go home until I found him.

(A few hours later of ferry riding through Styx and avoiding Cerberus's puppy rage)

I made it back to the city of Athens without any trouble except with the strange staring I kept recieving from the citizens. If only I had the money I wouldve bought a toga so that people wouldn't stare at me anymore! I heard the people's whispers as I walked through the sidewalks and the walking crowd.

_"Who's that?"_

_"She sure looks strange..."_

_"Where did she get that weird outfit?"_

_"What are those things on her face?"_

_"Where did you suppose she came from?"_

As I heard them whispering I started to run to get away from those whispers. I didn't like them one bit. I kept running until I bumped into something bulky (no its not who you think) and fell flat on my butt. I screamed out the words of apology.

"IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM-"

I was going to continue but gentle hands grabbed on to my shoulders and a familiar voice called out to me.

"Karen! Calm down its alright!"

I opened my eyes and it was Meg.

"M-M-Meg?"

She pulled me up and gave me a gentle hug, I looked up and I saw Pegasus, he smiled at me and started nuzzling my face a little.

"Thank goodness we found you!" Meg said feeling relived and released me from her hug. "Where did you go?"

I was going to answer until Phil found us. "Hey! You found her!"

"Yeah, she was going to tell us where she went!" Meg explained.

"Well? Come on kid, tell us!" Phil beckoned.

"I-I-I was l-looking f-for m-my b-brother, b-but...I-I f-found H-Hades..."

Pegasus's, Meg's , and Phil's eyes widened. "Hades? You saw him?"

I nodded. "Y-Yes..."

Phil stamped his hoof. "I knew it! That blasted Hades! He was behind this the whole time!"

But I shook my head. "N-No he wasn't! H-He w-was h-hiding f-f-from Hercules!"

Phil looked confused."He was?"

"Why?" Meg asked, looking confused as well.

"I-I w-went t-to s-see the F-Fates! T-they s-said that H-Hercules i-is s-still here, s-s-searching f-for H-Hades!"

Both Meg and Phil were getting concerned. Not that I don't blame them of course...

"What for kid? What could Hercules want with Hades?" Phil questioned.

"H-He w-wants to k-k-kill him f-for n-no good r-reason!"

Meg and Phil were horrified while Pegasus's lower jaw dropped to the ground.

"Herc? Killing Hades?" Phil echoed.

"Hercules and Hades may hate each other but Hercules isn't above killing him. There's got to be an explanation for this."

I looked down in sadness. "I kn-know the a-answer..."

Pegasus bent his head over to see my face, I could tell that he was sad for me and worried of the fact that I know the truth.

"Well what is it?" Phil tapped his hoof, feeling anxious.

"Phil don't rush her." Meg scolded.

I looked up at them. "H-He... H-He's n-not h-himself..."

"What do you mean "not himself?"

I was going to answer until another familiar yet sinister voice roared out.

"What she means is that your _**precious**_ Hercules is no more..."

Meg, Phil, Pegasus, and I looked over to see who it was and to our horror...it was him...the corrupted Hercules who is now wearing black greecian armor.

"Hercules!" Phil and Meg said with suprise.

Pegasus snorted horselike (...worse...pun...ever.) as he stared in fear at the changed Hercules. Even the civilians were both shocked and amazed at Hercules's changed appearance.

"What's the matter? You four look like you've seen a ghost..." Hercules sneered.

Meg ran over to him and puts her hands on his chest. "Hercules...what's happened to you?"

The corrupted Hercules swatted Meg's hands off of him which caused her to stumble back. "I told you before princess...Hercules is no more... I finally see the truth, being a hero isn't all that is cracked up to be...so I decided to...make a few changes for myself...soon I will change this city in my own image!"

The corrupted Hercules laughed a cruel laugh as the civilians shuddered in fear, Phil and Pegasus did the same thing while Meg started to cry. I? I just stood and watched. As soon as Hercules stopped laughing he made a serious look on his pale face and his purple eyes hardened as he gazed at all of us.

"But in order for me to do all that...I have to kill my only competition...the one who stands between me and my glorious dream to make Athens my kingdom: Hades..."

The civilians started to nervously talk to each other.

"Whoever brings me Hades shall be rewarded and will be spared from any future crimes that he or she commit, I will see to it that this person shall live like a king or queen! I will also say that IF you try to contact ANY of the gods and goddesses of Olympus, don't bother. I locked the gates so that NONE of them would escape no matter HOW powerful their magic and might is."

He started to talk about his new rules when he takes over Athens, but I tuned out his words, all I did was stare at him. I was scared of him, just like Hades and everyone else is, but strangely I didn't move...and I knew that it wasn't fear that paralyzed me, deep within myself underneath all that fear was...courage, it was building up underneath all that fear, I knew I was going to get pummeled to death if I speak out but if I don't do something then...Hades...Olympus...Athens...

Hades may be a bad guy, but even he doesn't deserve to be hunted down like an animal by a psychotic "thing" that is holding our hero hostage.

Feeling my courage starting to take me over I calmly marched past Pegasus, Phil, and Meg and faced the corrupted Hercules.

"W-We won't g-give in to your d-d-demands!" I shouted.

The crowd gasped at my seemingly bold words, Meg, Phil and Pegasus hurried over to me and held me as if they were going to protect me from Hercules's wrath.

The dark Hercules gritted his teeth but smiled coldly. "Brave words for a mortal."

I glared at him as I felt my insides quiver with fright, but I still stood my ground. "Y-You s-should kn-know...y-your a m-mortal y-yourself!"

He glared dangerously at me. "Foolish girl! Do you wish to die by me? The strongest man alive?"

"Y-Your n-not H-Hercules! T-The H-Hercules th-that we know i-is a loving, caring, s-selfless m-man wh-wh-who de-defends people f-from evil!"

"How dare you..."

But Meg cutted in glaring at the evil Herc.

"She's right, the real Hercules would never take over this city spreading fear, death, and misery! He wouldn't kill anyone even his enemies without a reason! We want the old Hercules back! Bring him back!"

The crowd shouted in agreement, they yelled at the top of their lungs at the possessed hero to bring the one that they cared for the most. Evil Hercules let out a fierce blood curdling roar while pounding his fist on the stony ground that caused a slight earthquake, knocking Phil, Pegasus, Meg, and I down.

"Shut up and DIE!"

Hercules charged at us as we quickly got on our feet.

"Q-Quick s-scatter!" I shouted.

We ran in different directons before Hercules had the chance to hit us. I stopped running and turned around to face him, my hands began to shine with the power that Yen Cid gave me. Hercules glared at me dangerously and runs at me getting ready to punch me into oblivion but I stood there waiting for my chance to fight back.

Mystified from my sudden ability, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus suddenly noticed that Hercules was going to topple me and pulverize me in just a few seconds.

"KAREN!" Meg and Phil shouted while Pegasus neighed. "LOOK OUT!"

Just as the evil Hercules was about to hit me, I punched him in the gut and heard his screams of agony as the light burned through his black armor. He quickly grabbed me and threw me across the street. My body hit the pavement of stone and rolled until I hit a wall of a building. I teared up already feeling the pain and my body shook as I tried to get up. Lucky my glasses is still intact.

"YOU STUPID MORTAL! YOU RUINED MY ARMOR!" The evil Hercules hissed. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" 

"Stop!" Meg shouted as she ran over to him and hugged him. "Hercules... I know you're in there...please...stop him before he kills her..."

He smirked then picked her up by the back of her dress. "How many times must I say this to you mortal woman? Hercules is gone...I am the one who's running this body now..."

He tossed her carelessly at a pillar where she was knocked unconcious.

Phil gasped. "MEG!"

I managed to get up, still frightened but angry. Already some of my scratches started to bleed, but I had to keep fighting in order to survive. I pretty much figured that you, the readers are very suprised that Im actually fighting so sudden. I may be timid and nervous but Im fighting to see another sunrise, just like Leo did. He did so much more then just playing sports, he also defends me from bullies. Seeing him fight to protect another person really inspired me to do the same as I got older.

Evil Hercules laughed as I ran at him with getting ready to hit him again, only this time he kicked me down. He chuckled evily as he took a step towards me.

"Im gonna enjoy this...you're gonna have a LONG slow painful death..."

He sharply kicked me in the ribs while I cried out in pain...feeling this pain really brought back those twisted memories of being tortured by a bunch of jealous children. I felt the eyes of the horrified citizens, Phil, and Pegasus staring at me as they stood there powerless. More tears keep pouring out of my eyes as I mentally begged for someone to help me...if only Leo was here...

(Hades's P.O.V.)

I sat in my throne watching the mortal girl with the Fates's magic eyeball, getting battered and bruised by Wonder Boy turned psycho.

To be honest with you all I really do feel bad for this kid. So far she hasn't even told him where I was, and she's suffering because of it! Well, that AND the fact that she stood up to him, when he wanted to take over the city... that girl's got guts...I like that... but that's still not gonna change my mind on helping her.

The psycho gave her another sharp kick...in the stomach.

"Ooooooooooh!" Pain and Panic winced as they watched.

"She's gonna feel that one in the morning." One of the Fates said. "And we don't need our powers to tell us that."

I said nothing but kept watching. Somehow I felt sick inside and its not a good feeling...perhaps it was something I ate? Could've been those berries that I found in the forest...but hey Im a god of death! Im immortal! Im not gonna die from it!

After seeing the poor kid getting tossed a second time, Pain started to speak to me nervously while Panic watches.

"U-Um...Hades?"

"What?" I replyed in a deadpan manner.

"I...know we shouldn't care about what happens to the girl but... shouldn't we help her? I mean she didn't tell the evil Hercules where we're at!"

"N-Not to mention that the other gods and goddesses are locked up at Olympus!" Panic gulped.

"The girl is going to die if someone doesn't do something..." The tallest sister cackled as one of the sisters started pulling out a thread while the other pulled out the shears.

I huffed, looking at the other way, trying not to care, why on earth should I be worried for a mortal girl?... Serves her right to risk her life, mortals can be so idiotic...but yet... my eyes wandered back to the magic eyeball, she was still lying on the ground but she hasn't even gave up. She grabbed onto his ankles, using that strange light to burn the black armor. He hissed in agony but managed to lift one of his feet and stomped on her right arm. She screamed bloody murder.

"Ooooooh boy! Now that's a scream that I KNOW I wouldn't enjoy!" Pain frowned with concern.

As I listened to her screams and Evil Hercules's raging shouts, I started to get angry. I slowly rose from my throne, my blue skin turned to red, while aware that the Fates were smiling.

"Should we cut this thread my sisters?" The medium sister asked too "innocently".

"Hold it!"

The smallest sister stopped before she gets her chance to cut.

"Don't. Cut. That. Thread..."  
"Why Hades? We thought you said that she was a useless mortal?" The smallest sister scoffed.

"I say alot of things! Im gonna go help her. Pain, Panic come on we're helping the girl!"

My minions rushed over to me. "Right away sir!"

With a snap of my fingers, the three of us disappeared, leaving the Fates to themselves.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

The evil Hercules picked me up by the throat, smiling in satisfaction that he beat me to a bloody pulp. I coughed as I managed to hold his armored wrist while struggling to break free. The light burned the armor that covered his wrist.

"Now...I'll give you one last chance to tell me where Hades is. And I better like what I hear..."

I gasped for air as I was about to give him my answer until...

"Gee, I don't know why don't you look behind you?" Hades's voice called over.

Evil Hercules turned around still holding my throat and saw Hades with Pain and Panic by his side.

"Put down the girl and come and face me."

Evil Hercules laughed then lets go of me. I plopped on the ground sitting while hurting and bleeding. I could only watch, while feeling like a failure for not protecting Meg, and Hades from this maniac.

The dark warrior walked up to Hades with a sadistic smirk. "You have saved me the trip of finding you...tell me...where were you hiding?"

Hades glared at him. "That's none of your concern, now whoever you are, I believe that you have overstayed your welcome, so just bring the Hercules that we all love and hate back."

The evil Hercules laughed insanely. "Why is it that everyone still wanted Hercules? Can't they accept the fact that he's gone? I'M IN CONTROL! I AM IXIS!"

Hades placed his hand into his hidden toga pocket and pulled out a vial with blue liquid in it and gave it to Pain.

"Take this to the girl and tell her to drink it. Im gonna stall this wackjob."

Pain saluted and took the vial. "Yes sir! C'mon Panic!"

The two raced over to me while"Ixis" watched them go.

"That vial...its for the girl isn't it?" He asked looking amused.

"So what if it is?"

"She's a bloody mortal! Why should you care if she lives or dies?"

"She may be mortal...but she saved me from you. And whether you know it or not..." Hades smirked. "I don't like being in debt."

Hades threw a fireball at Ixis but Ixis deflects the fireball with his armored hand, the citizens dodged the fireball while screaming a bit. It hit a building and left a scorched black spot in its wake. Hades, Pain, and Panic's eyes widened with suprise.

"Didn't see that coming...didn't you?" Ixis smiled evily.

Pain and Panic finally got to me and showed me the vial.

"You see this kid? You gotta drink it! It'll make you feel better!"

I tried to move but the pain was too unbearable.

"Pain, I don't think she can move! We gotta help her drink it!"

"Alright, alright! Let me uncork it!"

Pain tried to open it but the cork was stuck.

"D'oh! This isn't working! Panic let me use one of your horns!"

Panic turned around and jabbed one of his horns into the cork.

"Good job!" Pain smiled. "Now pull it out!"

Panic jerked his head forward and the cork popped out.

"Ok, now hold her head backwards!"

I moaned in pain as Panic gently pulled my head backwards.

"Hang in there kid...the pain's gonna be over before you know it!" Panic promised.

Pain carefully opened my mouth and placed the vial to my lips. I felt the blue liquid coming into my mouth and going down my throat. Panic watched the fight with worry, as Hades was running over the place throwing fireballs at Ixis.

"Hurry up Pain! Hades isn't doing good out there!"

"Tell that to the potion! It should be working by now!"

As the last drop entered my mouth, my body began to glow a blueish hue. Sparkles (Not a relation to the Edward Cullen sparkles) started to heal my wounds and fix the holes on my clothes. The healing power lifted me up to my feet and I felt brand new. Pain and Panic jumped up and down with glee.

"Alright! Now get out there and do your stuff!" Pain shouted happily.

I breathed slowly as my hands once again glowed with the light and pointed a finger at the unnoticing Ixis. A small beam of light shot out and hit him directly in the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ixis screamed and turned to see me.

"I should've stopped those two bumbling fools when I have the chance! No matter, Im still strong enough to eliminate both of you!"

I ran towards Ixis preparing to strike at him this time, he nearly punched me as I got closer but I ducked and shoved him causing more areas of the armor to burn. He roared in pain then turned to even more rage.

"You...all of you...I HATE YOU!"

Ixis began to glow with a black and purple aura while growing Hercules's canine teeth, and nails longer, his purple eyes were engulfed with a black and purple light and his skin became even more paler. He was even more menacing then the day we laid our eyes on him.

"Whoa..." Hades and I said with widened eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh they're dead." Pain facepalmed himself.

Panic fainted as Phil and Pegasus stared at Ixis with horrified awe.

"This is terrible..." Phil whispered to himself.

The citizens silently gasped at the terrible sight of Ixis as he laughed an insane laugh.

"I AM AT MY FULL STRENGTH! SEE IF YOU CAN WORM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Ixis raised Hercules's fists and tries to pummel me to the ground but I dodged each blow, Hades, who stopped running, tried to stop him by throwing more fireballs but it had no effect.

"DARN IT! Why isn't it working?" Hades questioned himself.

As I kept dodging I shouted to Hades. "H-Hades! R-Remember what t-the F-Fates s-said! K-Kind w-words and the p-power of l-light c-can s-stop h-h-him!"

Hades stood dumbfounded. "WHAT? I still gotta say nice things to him?"

"ITS THE ONLY CHANCE WE GOT!" I shouted as I quickly jumped out of the way.

Hades stood still looking uncomfortable about doing this, not that I blame him, since he's the god of the underworld and all he isn't quite used to say nice things to anyone. Then he frowned at Ixis's direction and calmly walked towards him.

"Hercules!" Hades shouted.

Ixis looked at him with pure rage. "ITS IXIS!"  
"IM NOT TALKING TO YOU, IM TALKING TO MY NEPHEW!" Hades snapped. "And don't tell me that he's gone!"

Hades started to speak calmly again. "Hercules, I know you're in there! And I know that Im the last person you ever wanted to talk to or listen to or whatever but at least hear me out! I know that I haven't been acting like a real uncle to you since I've been trying to kill you and your father and take over Olympus with an iron fist. To be honest with you, I've been jealous and angry of your dad since the day he tricked me into having the underworld, when he got the heavens... I've been holding that grudge for so long I didn't care whether or not that you existed when you were a newborn. I should've been a better uncle to you, and for that..."

He gulped and looked over to Pain and Panic and they encouraged him to say the three words that he would never say.

"Im sorry..."

The crowd went awwwwwwwwwww while Phil and Pegasus's jaws dropped with amazement.

Ixis raised Hercules's fist and was about to hit Hades.

"Oh no..." Hades squeaked and raised his arms to protect his face. "Not the face!"

But as soon as the fist was about to hit his arms, Hades began to glow with light. Ixis's armored arm burned until Hercules's bare hand and arm appeared.

"WHAT?"

I along with everyone else stood amazed at the sight of Hades, he opened his eyes and the glow was gone except for his hands.

"W-What...? How on earth is this possible?" Hades asked looking suprised.

Ixis in a blinded rage charged at Hades but Hades quickly held out his hands and a big ball of light shot out of his hands blowing Ixis into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I went over to Hades and got his attention. "C-Come on! W-We g-gotta finish h-him off!"

"But how are we going to do that?" Hades asked.

"J-Just keep h-hitting h-him with light!"

I raised my hands in the air and aimed it at Ixis while Hades did the same and shot a full blast of light energy. It bathed itself on Ixis shattering all the dark armor off of him, then a purple cloud exited Hercules's mouth.

"M-Master..." The cloud spoke weakly then disappeared.

Hercules's features returned to normal, and his golden armor sparkled in the sun, then his body began to fall to the ground.

"Oh no!" I blurted out.

But Pegasus was already on it, he took off into the air and caught the unconcious Hercules on his back then came back down. Phil ran over to Meg who was just woke up.

"Owwwwww..." Meg winced as she held her sore spot on her head. "What happened?"

"Easy there, Meg." Phil instructed. "Everything's gonna be ok."

"Is Hercules...?" Meg was going to ask but Phil nodded.

"Yep. And its thanks to those two."

Meg's eyes wandered to Hades and I, then saw Pegasus carrying Hercules, she started to cry. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome." Hades spoke a little uncomfortably.

Phil helped her up. "C'mon, let's go to Herc's house."

(A few hours later at Hercules's house)

Meg, Hades and I carefully placed Hercules on his bed then Phil covered him up with blankets.

"There...that oughta do it!"

The gods and goddesses of Olympus, Hades included all stood watching Hercules lying motionless. I stood at the doorway listening in our their conversation.

"My boy...my poor son..." Zeus sadly spoke. "If only I was more strong enough to prevent this from happening!"

"You did the best you could dear..." Hera consoled. "Had Hades and the young girl not help him, he would've remained a slave to that horrible creature."

Meg rested her head on Hercules's chest and gently caressed his face. "I can't believe this is happening...how did this happen?"

"Who knows? He tried to kill me!" Hades complained.

"Oh please Hades, not everything's about you." Aphrodite said harshly.

Hades frowned and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Seeing the kid with that shiny power was excellent but how come Hades got it too?"

"Again...who knows?"

Hestia checked on Hercules. "As greatful as we are that he's still alive...I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Why not?" Meg asked feeling frightened.

"Hercules is in a coma. Whatever left his mind still has its grip on him even in death. Unless we find the source, Hercules will remain like this forever."

Phil and Meg were griefstricken. I couldn't take this anymore so I left the house, I bid farewell to Pegasus, Pain and Panic and went on my way.

(Hades's P.O.V.)

I looked upon Hercules, trying to feel victorious for defeating him, but somehow the feeling never came... I actually felt bad for tormenting Hercules! What a surprise! Since Meg is going to cry and stay at her boyfriend's side, I should go back to the underworld. But I gotta say goodbye to the girl first before I go...hey wait! Where is she?

I looked around Hercules's house as the other gods, goddesses, and the goat man are busy comforting Meg but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Um...hate to break the sob fest but...where's the girl?"

Meg raised her head up. "She's not here? (sniff)"

Goat boy searched the whole house, but came back. "Seems like it. Our crying must've made the kid uncomfortable."

Meg got up and left the bedroom. "Im going to check outside."

I followed Meg outside and we found the winged horse, Pain, and a sobbing Panic.

"Panic? Why are you crying?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Sorry boss..." Panic apologized as he wrung his handkerchief. "The girl just told us that she had to go...so she said goodbye."

As Pain continued crying, I stared into space in bewilderment and...sadness... "Goodbye?"

Meg who was looking at me suddenly spoke. "Go with her, Hades."

I looked at her. "Why?"

"Because she trusts you...and I know that you trust her. Her brother is missing and she also could be searching for the source that can get Hercules to wake up. Besides, she's too young to venture by herself."

"She's only a teenager!"

"She may be, but there may be more of these things that caused Hercules to go nuts! She doesn't stand a chance against them by herself. And I know that you secretly worry for her."

I looked down trying to deny it but Meg wasnt buying it, she was too smart to be fooled. "Alright...I'll go. But its ONLY for the girl. Pain, Panic, you two stay with Meg and help her take care of Hercules while Im gone."

"Will you be ok, boss?"

"I'll be fine. I AM the lord of the underworld after all."

"Hades...thank you." Meg thanked.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait 'til you get my bill when I return."

I poofed away, hoping that I would catch up to the girl.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

I already left Athens and headed towards the woods. I should be happy that I freed Hercules from Ixis's influence but... I still haven't found Leo and Hercules is in a coma. Finding this "source" will have to be added to my to do list as soon as I find my brother. Since the problem here has been solved...where do I go from here?

As I wondered a portal began to open in front of me.

_"Well that's covenient..."_ I thought to myself. _"Now to get out of here... I don't like saying goodbyes."_

I was going to enter the portal until Hades poofed in front of me.

"Whoa!" I jolted.

Hades gave me a stern look with his arms crossed to his chest. Its like Im in trouble or something, but that couldn't be it! I didn't do anything! ...Did I?

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Hades questioned.

Hades's stern act really caught me off guard that it got me to stutter 2 times worse then before.

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-was g-g-g-g-going t-t-t-t-to an-an-another w-w-w-world!"

"All by yourself?"

"I-It s-s-seems th-that w-way? Wh-Why a-are y-you h-here, an-anyway? Th-The d-danger's o-over...w-weren't y-you g-going h-home?"

Hades inspected his finger nails. "I was, but then I thought of you and your quest to find your brother, what was his name?"

"L-Leo..." I answered.

"Got it. And Jerkules can't be in a coma forever so I've been thinking...if I agree to help you find Leo, would you help me find this "source?"

I nodded. "Th-That's wh-what I w-was g-going t-to d-do, t-t-too."

Hades blinked at me several times. "Seriously? You were going to do that?"

I nodded again. "I-I c-can't l-let h-him, M-Meg, Ph-Phil, an-and P-Pegasus s-suffer l-like th-this an-anymore...I-I h-have t-to f-find out wh-what's c-causing th-this..."

Hades nodded in approval. "You and me both, sweetie. So, will you accept me to come with you?"

"Y-Yes...i-if y-you w-want t-to..."

Hades gave me a smile, I don't know what kind of smile it was though, but maybe perhaps he was starting to accept me.

"What's your name, kid?" Hades asked gently.

"K-Karen..." I looked down feeling a bit shy.

"Karen huh? Kinda strange...but I like it! My name is Hades, Lord of the dead! But call me Hades!"

"O-Ok!" I brightened up a little.

I went inside the portal as I listened to Hades's question.

"Since Im new to this and all...is this portal safe?"

"Y-Yeah i-its s-safe! A-And i-it's r-really p-pretty in-inside! C-C-Come o-on i-in!"

Hades was hesitant at first but he managed to step inside the portal, then the opening closed. I beckoned him to follow me through the strange and colorful tunnel of astral energy. Since things went sorta right in Hercules's world...I wonder what kind of world that we're going to next?

(Meanwhile at the Fates's home)

The Fates sisters cackled in good humor as if they saw something funny through their magic eyeball.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" The medium sister laughed.

"Now that everything's been turned to normal, should we tell Hades that the thread we were going to cut belonged to a mortal man named Bob?" The smallest sister asked with an amused smile.

The tallest sister brushed the suggestion off. "Nah it'll sour his mood, besides he's going to need to focus on helping little Karen."

The medium sister rubbed her chin. "Y'know...I still think we should've told her about..._him..._"

"No, if she knows too soon, then she'll even be more broken beyond repair... she will eventually learn to come to terms...now let us sit back and let the wheels of fate turn..."

FINALLY! MAN this was the longest chapter Ive ever written! Its like...wow! I thought I would never finish it!

Anyway Im deeply apologize that it was late and stuff so to make it up to you I will let you all decide which world that Karen and the others will get to go from now on. Here are your choices:

Aladdin

Hunchback Of Notre Dame

Pocahontas

Beauty and The Beast

Great Mouse Detective

The Little Mermaid

The Lion King

Sleeping Beauty

Alice In Wonderland

Robin Hood

The ones with the most votes gets to be the next chapter.

And also in deviantart I have made a group called Villains Redemption for fans if you want to join please go to and type in Glacia1.

In that group you can draw or create stories of your favorite Disney characters. You can also use Karen and/or Leo if you wish or whatever you want to do, just have fun!


	6. Author's Note and Vote Update

Hey everybody its Rozen14 again.

I seem to have forgotton a couple of choices. And I have recieved a request from Drama Sapphire to place in The Jungle Book and I accept. Here are the other choices that I have forgotten along with the request.

Peter Pan

Mulan

The Jungle Book

Also let me update on the votes that were in.

Lion King -1

Beauty and The Beast- 1

Great Mouse Detective-1

Please bring in more votes and I shall begin on the new chapter! Thank you very much and have a great day!


	7. Jungle Book World Part 1

The votes are in! The winner of the next world that Karen and Hades are going to is: The Jungle Book! Here is part 1!

Hades and I were getting close to the end of the portal. It took us a while to get to the other side but neither of us complained...well Hades did groan with boredom but he did stop after awhile. Once we got to the end, Hades cheered out with relief.

"Finally! We made it! I thought we were never going to get to the end!"

"I-I d-don't e-even kn-know wh-why th-these p-portals a-are l-long..." I huffed with little frustration.

Hades gave me a puzzling look. "Who gave you this job again?"

"M-Master Y-Yen S-Sid. Wh-Why?"

"Well...it sounds kinda strange on the fact that he sends children to fix the universe and all that, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "I-I'm n-not su-sure...o-other th-then th-the f-fact th-that I'm s-searching f-for Leo a-and f-finding a s-s-solution t-to w-wake H-Hercules up... I j-just g-go a-along w-with i-it..."

Hades and I stepped through the exit and was surrounded by light, after a few seconds, we start hearing animal noises.

"Where...?" Hades was going to say, but the light faded and the whole scenery of trees, vines, and flying birds appears and suddenly we started to drop. Yes ladies and gentlemen...we were in the air.

"!" Hades and I screamed until we landed in the soft grass.

"Owwwwww..." Hades whimpered.

As I sat up, I started to check myself. My glasses are ok, I didn't break any bones or sprain anything... now to check if Im bleeding anywhere...wait...my hands...their...different...

I crawled up to a nearby puddle and looked at my reflection, that's when I screamed. I heard Hades getting up quickly.

"What? What hap-"

Then he went silent, I turned around and looked at him, I was even more shocked then I was when I saw myself in the puddle.

"Karen...y-your a monkey!" Hades laughed.

I blushed with embarresment as I looked at my fluffy red and blue monkey body, with black feet and my hair turned fluffy yellow fur, but I made a comeback. "O-Oh y-yeah? W-Well y-your an e-elephant!"

"WHAT?"

Hades looked down and saw four elephant feet underneath him along with black tusks and a long blue trunk.

"Oh great..." He frowned. "Im an elephant! Me! Lord of the dead! An elephant!"

I giggled at his outburst until I heard a wolf howling from a distance, I got scared and hid behind one of Hades's elephant legs. Hades chuckled and sidestepped out of the way.

"Take it easy kid, its just a wolf."

I shook, feeling scared while looking around. "I-I-I kn-know, b-but w-wolves a-are v-vicious h-hunters, th-they w-will wr-wring y-your n-neck w-with th-their f-fangs if y-you g-gave th-them a c-chance!"

"Hey...don't worry about it! Just stick with me and no wolves will come to eat you. Ok?"

I nodded and I smiled a little. We both took off into the jungle to find someone and get information.

"Where do you suppose we're at?" Hades asked.

"I-I-I h-have n-no idea..."

"And how come you stutter so much? You look like as if someone's gonna scare you or something..."

I easily massaged my right arm. "I-I-Its n-nothing s-serious... I-I al-always t-talk l-like th-this..."

"Uh huh right..." Hades said not buying it. "But I think that you are allowing your fear to rule your life, and that your holding your true self hidden."

"Wh-What a-are y-you t-talking...?" I was going to ask but Hades cutted in.

Then we heard someone calling.

"Mowgli! Mowgli! Where are you?"

Hades's elephant ears perked up with a bit of excitement. "Did you hear that? I think we found somebody who can help us! C'mon let's go!"

Hades ran up ahead, leaving me tagging behind to catch up. Those words that Hades said...it made so much sense, but words like that coming from a villain? Then again...things and people change, even when we're not looking. I just didn't expect Hades to change that quickly... maybe seeing Hercules getting possessed by Ixis, trying to murder him, and being left in a coma must've opened his eyes...not that I don't blame him...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an angry roar coming from the direction where Hades ran off. I hope he didn't run into any animal who kills for meat...or a hunter...or a poacher...or that he didn't make anyone angry.

After passing through a few trees and brush, I heard arguing from behind the tall grass, I pushed the grass aside and found Hades and a familiar looking black panther attacking each other.

"For the last time, I do not work for Shere Khan!" Hades shouted as he swung his blue trunk at the panther.

The familiar panther growled as he dodged and tried to strike. "Don't lie to me! I know that you work for him!" 

When I heard the panther's voice, I gasped. I knew who it was, and no doubt you readers do to! I ran in between the two and held up both hands to stop them. Luckily Hades saw me and stopped while the panther did the same.

"Karen? What's going on? I was gonna cream this kitty!" Hades said as he glared at the panther.

I looked at him while regaining my composure. "H-Hades, t-this p-panther's a g-g-good guy!"

"A-A good guy? He tried to attack me!" Hades said with outrage.

"Only because your working for-"

Hades summoned a fireball from his trunk. "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence. Furball."

The panther's yellow eyes widened and shuddered at the sight of the fireball.

"H-Hades, l-let m-me t-talk t-to h-him!" I pleaded.

Hades begrudgingly dismissed his fireball. "Fine...but don't expect me to be nice to him."

I turned to face the panther as he looked at me strangely.

"Wh-What's y-y-your n-name?" I asked, feeling a little scared.

"Bagheera...what's your name? And who's that evil looking elephant?"

Bagheera! That was his name! I knew it sounded familiar! We're in the Jungle Book world! Its been a long time since I've seen it with Leo.

"M-My n-name is K-Karen... a-and th-this is H-Hades!"

Bagheera raised an eyebrow. "Hades huh? Well it does suit him..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hades asked feeling offended.

"F-F-Fellas! P-Please! L-Let's n-not f-fight!"

"Well he started it!"

"No he started it!"

Their shouting started to make me feel tense and afraid. Already I began to feel the pressure build in my head until it reached to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!"

They both looked at me with suprise, even I was suprised at myself for my sudden outburst. Since I got Bagheera's attention, might as well ask him these two questions while I have the chance.

"U-Um... C-Can y-you t-tell m-me wh-where w-we a-are? P-Please?" I asked politely while holding my new monkey tail nervously.

Bagheera still looked a little shocked as he spoke to me. "You're in the jungle... in India."

Of course I already knew that, now that I know that we're in the Jungle Book World. But Hades doesn't. Time for the second question...

"H-Have y-you s-seen a-another m-monkey? H-He's t-taller th-then me... B-Blonde f-fur..."

You know, Im starting to think that each time I ask this question, I feel like Harry from Silent Hill...

"No Im afraid I haven't. Perhaps you saw someone I know? Have you seen a man-cub wearing a red cloth?"

"N-No..."

Bagheera sighed. "I was hoping that at least SOMEONE saw him! Back to square one..."

Hades began to walk away. "Well thanks for telling us where we are, c'mon Karen, lets go look for your brother."

I looked at Bagheera sadly as Bagheera began walking away, I scurried over to Hades catching up to him.

"H-Hades? M-Maybe w-we sh-should h-help h-him..." I suggested.

Hades rolled his eyes. "And why should we help some stuck up jungle cat?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. "B-Because i-it's th-the r-right th-thing to do..."

Hades raised an eyebrow, but I kept looking at him in a sad pleading way.

"Alright, alright! We'll go help him. It seems more effective that way." Hades growled.

I smile brightly at him as we both head back to catch up with Bagheera.

"Hey! Tall dark and fluffy! Wait up!" Hades called out to him.

Bagheera turned around looking confused. "I thought you two were going to look for your friend."

"Look, Karen and I decided to help you look for your...man cub, if that is how your gonna call human children. Now where was the last time you saw this Mowgli?"

Bagheera began to think. "Well last time I saw him, he was with Baloo. They were going to get some food while I took a nap, later when I woke up, I heard a scream so I went to investigate. I tried looking for them, but...it was like they...disappeared!"

"Disappeared huh?" Hades spoke as he tries to think on what to do.

I sat and started to think too. There had to be a way to find both Leo, Mowgli, and Baloo.

"Wh-Why w-would th-they d-disappear? M-Maybe...maybe Mowgli is the one who screamed!"

"Yes it has to be! ... And the only two things that make Mowgli scream is none other then Kaa and Shere Khan! That's why Im trying to find him before those two do!"

"Well do you know where they live?" Hades asked.

"They don't stay in one place too long, but I can catch their scent. Give me a minute."

As Bagheera started sniffing the air, Hades started whispering to me.

"Makes you wonder why he didn't follow the kid's scent earlier."

"M-Must o-of b-been w-weak a-and f-faint..."

Bagheera kept sniffing until he grinned and started running into the wilderness. "I got Kaa's scent! Follow me!"

Hades and I ran after him. I just hope Kaa isn't in the mood for monkey snacks...

(Kaa's P.O.V.)

I wassssss sssslithering acrosssss the foresssst treessssss sssssearching for food, sssssso far nothing... I can feel my ssssssstomach growling terribly, minute by minute I can feel myssssself wassssting away.

"Oh I need to eat ssssssomething! I can even sssssettle for monkey!" I ssssaid dessssperatly.

Then I heard a voice calling out from a disssstance. I smiled to mysssself while thanking my lucky sssstars for sssssending a cluelessssss fool in my direction.

"Lunch time..." I grinned wickedly.

Asssssss ssssssoon asssss I got to where my prey issssss, I drooled at the sssssight of her, a cute but tassssty little monkey with golden fur, red torssssssso, and blue legssssss while she wasssss wearing a sssssstrange thing on her face. Thissss isssss going to be easy.

"H-Hades! B-Bagheera! Wh-Where are you?" My lunch called out.

I frowned asssss I heard her ssssspeak Bagheera'sssss name.

_"Oh great, another friend of Bagheera. How many more tiny animalssssss doessssss Bagheera need to make?"_ I thought unpleassssently.

But then I ssssssmiled to myssssself, itsssss not like Bagheera'sssss going to know that one of hisssss friendssss are going missssssing... what he doessssn't know won't hurt him!

I wrapped my tail around a tree branch and dessssscended near the ground, then I ssssstarted to sssspeak to get the monkey'ssssss attention.

"Excusssse me, little monkey but are you losssssst?" I asssssked politely.

"Y-Yes... I-I-I a-accidently g-got s-s-seperated fr-from m-m-m-my fr-"

Asssssss the monkey wasssss about to finish her ssssssentence she sssssstarted looking at me then shrieked and quivered. "K-K-Kaa!"

I ssssssmiled devioussssssly as I let go of the tree branch and sssssslithered towardsssss her. "Ah sssssso you have heard of me? I ssssssuppossssse that Bagheera told you about me?"

The monkey quickly nodded her head. "Y-You t-trick an-animals and h-hypnotize them s-so that y-you c-can e-eat th-them!"

"W-Well th-that'ssssss c-correct!" I mocked at her ssssstuttering problem. "But there'ssss no need for you to be ssssscared...your little life will sssssoon come to an end, and you will resssst in peace..."

I ssssssstarted hypnotizing her which wassss difficult at firssssst until I had to wrap myssssself around her sssssmall body and forced her to look at me.

"NO! NO! No...No..."

She finally sssssstopped ressssssisssting... now I can have my lunch...

Asssss I wasssss opening my mouth over her head, sssssssomething hard and leathery coiled around my neck and ssssstarted ssssssqueezing it...then I heard a cold voice.

"Let. Her. Go. Now."

Fearing for my life, I loosssssend my coilsssss and pushed her out, but he ssssstill didn't let me go, I tried to ssssspeak but the brute'ssssss grip wouldn't let me sssssay a word, not even a ssssssqueak. Then I sssssaw Bagheera walking towardssss the unconciousssss monkey while giving me angry glancessssssss.

"Karen? Karen? Wake up, its me Bagheera!" Bagheera sssssaid gently asssss he shook her tiny body with hisssss paw.

"She better be alive snake boy or else Im gonna burn you to ashes!" The cold voice ssssssnarled.

"Don't worry, he only hypnotized her. Nothing serious..." Bagheera assured the big brute.

He kept shaking her but she wasssssn't waking up, then he had an idea.

"Keep watching him, I'll be right back with her."

Bagheera picked up the monkey called Karen and took off, leaving me alone with the psssssycho.

It wassssss sssssssilent at firssssst, which made me feel uneassssy. I managed to muffle out a few ssssssounds, much to my ssssssuprissssse.

"What? Can't understand you there."

The brute loosssssened hisssss grip which allowed me to ssssspeak but he sssstill holdsssss onto me.

"Pleasssssse let me go! I wassssss only messsssing around!" I pleaded.

Hisssss grip went back to tightning my neck but he wassss careful not to kill me. "Messing around? You could've eaten her!" He growled.

"It'sssss the ssssssurvival of the fittessssst!" I croaked. "Look if your looking for Shere Khan, I can tell you where he isssss, honessssst!"

"Well save it until Bagheera arrives!"

I felt my insssssidessss run cold. "Who are you anyway?"

SSSSSSSuddenly I felt myssssssself getting picked up from the ground and when my captor made me face him, I wassss completely horrified... a big blue elephant with blue fire burning on top of hisss head and piercing eyesssssssss.

"I am Hades, lord of the dead that's who!"

I sssssssqueaked out a sssssscream at the sssssight of him. He'sssss death'sssss incarnate!

Bagheera came back with a sssssssopping wet Karen who doessssn't look happy.

"M-Man...th-that r-river w-was c-cold!" Karen chattered through her teeth.

"It was my only option, sorry Karen." Bagheera smiled then turned to me with a glare. "Alright Kaa, where's Mowgli?"

The sssscary elephant loosssssened hisssss grip on my throat again which got me to gassssssp for air.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I sssssnapped.

The elephant tightened hisssss grip again causssssing me to choke. "Don't even THINK about lying to us!"

Bagheera'ssssss clawssssss ssssprung from hissssss paw and placed them near my throat. "Just tell us what you know and perhaps we'll let you go."

I began to panic as I tried to gulp in ssssssssome air. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! I did ssssssee Mowgli! He wassssss carrying a really sharp sssssstick!"

The elephant, monkey, and Bagheera looked at each other then back at me.

"A sh-sharp s-stick?" The monkey asssssked.

"YESSSSSSSSS! He looked upsssssset about ssssssomething, sssssso I didn't go near him!"

The elephant quickly pulled me clossssser to hisssss face, he sssseemed to be concerned about sssssomething.

"Tell me one thing... when you saw the kid walking by in a huff while carrying a sharp stick...did you hear him say anything? Anything at all...?"

He finally got me to breathe quickly assssss I ssssstarted thinking, I did remember hearing him ssssssay ssssssomething...wait, I remember!

"He wassssss mumbling Shere Khan'ssssss name over and over again, like he wassssss on a mission for revenge!"

The elephant ssssssuddenly letssss me go and picked the monkey up.

"Excuse us for a second..." He sssssaid politely.

Both Bagheera and I looked at the retreating elephant and monkey with a confussssssed look. SSSSSSSomething wasssss up... but what?

(Karen's P.O.V.) 

Hades carried me to a really big rock and places me on top of it. After hearing Kaa's testomony about Mowgli going after Shere Khan with a vengeance, there's no doubt in our minds that Mowgli is going through the same thing that Hercules did. The stick... the anger... and the vengeance... they were all proof... it just couldn't be a coincidence.

"Kid, you thinking what Im thinking?" Hades asked looking a little spooked.

I nodded. "Y-Yes... M-Mowgli m-might h-have b-b-been in-infected t-too!"

"Or possessed...isn't it the same thing?"

I only shrugged.

"Well whatever! The thing is, whatever happened to Herc, happened to that Mowgli kid, and he's probably going after that Shere Khan guy. So since Shere Khan MIGHT know where your brother is, we should go and save him before the kid kills him."

I looked at him with hope. "Y-You r-really th-think th-that Sh-Shere Khan kn-knows where L-Leo is?"

"Im sure he does... if not..." he trailed off while giving me a tense look. "Then... we'll just keep looking. Im sure he didn't wander too far."

I smiled at him. Hades is really helping me with no objections...so far. I didn't really expect him to come along with me, I only thought he would go back to his kingdom and relax for awhile before going back to his evil old ways...

I watched him go back to Kaa and Bagheera while speaking gruffly to Kaa on showing us where Shere Khan was.

I guess maybe... he does wanna change... I guess.

(Hades's P.O.V.)

(A few hours later)

Kaa was guiding us to Shere Khan's new hideout, he resisted a bit at first, but I threatened to rip his soul out of his body, so he just lead the way with a smile on his face... (nervous smile that is... 8D )

Anywho! Since Kaa was showing us the way, Bagheera, Karen, and I have been walking, not saying anything at all. I did manage to look at Karen a few times before focusing on Kaa to make sure he won't escape.

Karen's a real good kid, even I respect her... I don't know why of course other then the fact that she did helped me and protected me from Ixis's wrath. For some reason, I just seem to like this mortal. She can be scared at times but she's got spunk.

We heard a couple of screams ahead of us, both were different, one was a tiger's roar and the second was an angry kid's shouting.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"YOU LIAR!"

"I-It's th-them!" Karen stuttered with suprise.

Bagheera took off immediatly to confront Mowgli.

Kaa turned to us, looking scared. "Well we found them, now if you excussssse me..."

Kaa was about to slither away but I stopped him. "Your not going anywhere."

"But I helped you find Shere Khan and Mowgli!"

"Your staying with us until this problem is solved."

Kaa held a part of his snake like body to guard himself. "P-Problem...? Wh-What problem?"

"You'll see. Now c'mon get back into the front."

Kaa, Karen, and I rushed to where the shouting is, as we got closer, we heard Bagheera shouting.

"MOWGLI! NO DON'T DO IT!"

(Karen's P.O.V.)

We found Bagheera watching in horror as Mowgli was pointing a sharp stick at a terrified Shere Khan near some ruins where a couple of waterfalls poured down into a tiny lake. Mowgli stared down at Shere Khan with a furious look that can make you fall out of your seat in a jiffy. Although he doesn't look crazed or evil looking, he looks just the same as I saw him in the Jungle Book.

"Now... Im going to ask you one more time... Where. Is. Baloo? And you better answer it correctly." Mowgli threatened.

"I told you... I don't know where Baloo is! I haven't even seen him all day!" Shere Khan desperatly cried.

"YOU LIAR! YOU WERE IN THE BUSHES! YOU SCARED US AND TOOK HIM AWAY!"

Bagheera took a few steps foward. "MOWGLI! STOP!" 

"STAY OUT OF THIS BAGHEERA! THIS TIGER HAS BROUGHT GRIEF INTO THE JUNGLE FOR THE LAST TIME!" Mowgli spat venomously without looking at him.

"IM TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DON'T KNOW WHERE BALOO IS!"

"EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS A LIE! I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU! NEVER!"

I gulped. This is bad... if only I could get closer to stop him. I looked at Kaa and Bagheera, they both looked very scared at what Mowgli was going to do, but Hades looked very calm, he walked over to Mowgli and grabbed the sharp stick out of his hands with his trunk.

"H-Hey! Give that b-"

Mowgli stopped talking and gasped at the sight of Hades, even Shere Khan was freaking out. Who can blame them? Hades's got fire for hair. Hades threw the sharp stick aside and picked up Mowgli and inspects him.

"P-Please p-put m-me d-down!" Mowgli pleaded.

"Take it easy kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Hades said gently. "Looks like he's ok."

I hopped on a piece of ruin near them. "I-I-I th-think s-s-so too... he d-d-doesn't l-look d-different."

"Different? What are you talking about?" Bagheera asked while looking relieved that Hades stopped Mowgli.

"Nothing for you to worry about since the kid is clean." Hades said while putting down Mowgli and gently pushed him towards Bagheera. "Go back to your friend kid, we'll deal with the tiger."

"But he's got Baloo!" Mowgli pointed.

"W-We'll l-look for B-Baloo, j-just p-please... l-let u-us t-talk t-to h-him." I said.

Kaa was going to leave again but Bagheera feeling like he knew that he was going, grabbed his tail. "You're still not excused."

"Awwwww..."

Hades and I got closer to Shere Khan who was still scared of Hades.

"So your Shere Khan. Hiya, name's Hades, Lord of the Dead and this is Karen, who is really a human." Hades greeted with a wicked smile.

Shere Khan starts pointing at Hades with a quivering claw. "A b-being from the d-dead I can understand, but th-this monkey is a hu-human? H-How can you prove th-that?"

"Since when was the last time you see a monkey with gold, red, and blue fur altogether?"

Shere Khan looked at me with amazement and realization, then returned his gaze at Hades. "Good point."

"You do seem really scared of me, Khanny boy... is it because I might take your soul?"

Shere Khan nodded. "That...and you have fire on your head..."

Hades smoothed out his hair with a smile. "Oh my hair? Fabulous isn't it?"

It was my turn to talk.

"E-Excuse m-me... b-but d-did you s-see B-Baloo?"

"No! For the love of my ancestor's grave, no! I haven't seen that bear all day! I was napping until..."

Shere Khan pointed at Mowgli. "That maniac... that demon possessed man-cub

came and threatened my life!"

"Im not crazy!" Mowgli shouted while glaring at Shere Khan.

"Besides, If I did really attack Baloo, his blood would still be on me!" 

"Which you obviously washed off!" Mowgli scorned.

"THEN MY FUR WOULD'VE STILL BEEN WET WHEN YOU FOUND ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Shere Khan roared in irritation that got Mowgli to hide behind Bagheera. "Obviously you humans are all the same! You kill, you lie, you cheat, you steal... YOU'VE DONE A WHOLE LOT OF THINGS THAT JUST MADE ME WANT TO KILL YOU ALL!"

I cringed at the sound of Shere Khan's angry voice, Hades already noticed then he knocked Shere Khan on the noggin. "Ok that's enough. Let's just team up and find Baloo."

"Agreed. He can't be too far." Bagheera nodded.

"Ok." Mowgli said.

Hades gave Kaa the death glare.

"Ok ok! Consssssider me a teammate!" Kaa smiled nervously.

"And you'll be helping us too, Stripes." Hades said with a smirk.

Shere Khan didn't look too happy, he even gave me a glare that got me to be scared of him a little.

"Oh goody..."

( A few more hours later)

It was nightfall after some searching in the jungle for Baloo, and already I was feeling tired, so were the others, Mowgli and I managed to gather the firewood and Hades got the fire going with his fire shooting powers. We all got to talk about some stuff, except for Shere Khan, since he doesn't like us and all. Kaa on the other hand was pretty friendly for a secondary antagonist, I guess that despite the fact that he was a anaconda searching for food, he does seem to be a pretty sweet guy, plus since we were having so fun talking, his nervousness seemed to fade away.

After a few minutes, everyone but me fell asleep, I couldn't because I was still thinking of my brother. Its been a day and a half and STILL no sign of him. Maybe Yen Sid thought he saw my brother, he couldn't possibly trick me into doing this, since its not his style to do so. And my stuttering, I know that Im in a place among friends but, I just couldn't help but act so nervous. Everything was so scary...

I stared into the fire as it crackles and pops, while I was going to think of something else I heard someone calling my name.

_"Karen..."_ A voice called.

My eyes widened and I started looking around, I couldn't see who it was.

_"I must be hearing things..."_ I thought to myself.

Then the fire began to change. It turned from golden orange into a mystical blue then it took form of a tiny Yen Sid. I looked at the tiny firey like Yen Sid with suprise.

"M-Master Yen S-S-Sid?"

Yen Sid gave me a look of understanding yet worry. _"Karen... why do you hesitate to speak? Why do you hesitate to act? Your comrades are counting on you."_

"I-I-I know! I kn-know th-that! B-But th-this isn't m-my pl-place to l-lead an-and d-do th-these th-things th-that y-you wanted me to d-do! Wh-Why me sir? Wh-Why me?"

_"Because I know you can do this...you are the only person I can turn are the only person that Leo can listen to."_

"B-But how c-can I g-get h-him t-to listen i-if h-he's not h-here? I d-don't kn-know wh-where h-he is! A-And if I d-did f-find h-him, h-how c-can I c-convince h-him t-to come home? Wh-What our p-parents did...they pushed him too hard..."

_"Karen... I understand how you feel..."_

"No you don't! Im sorry sir, but I don't believe you understand! For thirteen years I lived to try to get mom and dad to love me and accept me! Leo tried to do the same, but he gave up! He left... and he made mom and dad cry so much... sure everything's fine now...but...but..."

I wanted to say more, but nothing came out. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, making the monkey face fur wet. I took off my glasses and started rubbing my eyes.

"Each time I try to speak, people just yell at me... I've been too scared to talk ever since..."

Yen Sid said nothing, he only gave me a sympathetic look, then he disappeared by letting the flames go out.

I hugged my knees and continued crying silently, then I placed my glasses aside and layed down, crying myself to sleep.

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

As Karen fell asleep, Hades, and Kaa who overheard everything, looked very sad. Shere Khan who also heard felt annoyed but he did feel a little sadness and guilt in his heart.

Poor Karen having to deal with overbearing parents in her childhood while losing her brother.

They went back to sleep while thinking on what to do, to get her to be comfortable.

This is part 1 of The Jungle Book World! As soon as I continue to write the second part please keep voting!

Hunchback of Notre Dame-1

Beauty and The Beast-1

Great Mouse Detective-1

Sleeping Beauty-2

The Lion King-3

Little Mermaid-1

Aladdin-1

Mulan-0

Robin Hood-0

Peter Pan-0

Nightmare Before Christmas-0

Pocahontas-0

Alice In Wonderland-0


	8. Jungle Book World Part 2

Here is part 2! Enjoy!

(Karen's P.O.V.)

Morning arrived as Kaa, Bagheera, Mowgli, Hades, Shere Khan and I woke up and stretched. My back pretty much ached from sleeping on the cold ground.

After scratching my back a bit I reached over to where I put my glasses but they weren't there! My heart pounded with panic.

"My glasses! They're gone!"

Just then Hades suddenly placed my glasses gently on my face.

"There you go kid." Hades said nicely.

I blinked a few times before I managed to smile a little.

"Thank you Hades."

"You seem to speak clearly now, today."

I scratched the back of my head nervously as I laughed a bit. "Yeah... I... uh had to get something off my chest yesterday."

As I turned I saw a bunch of fruit piled in front of me, Kaa's head poked out from behind.

"Here'sssss sssssome fruit, Misssssss Karen!" He said brightly.

I suddenly felt suprised but obliged as I took a pear. "Thanks Kaa..."

Shere Khan walked up to me and cleared his throat. "Good morning Miss Karen."

"Good morning Mr. Khan." I said politely.

Both Bagheera and Mowgli were as puzzled about the three's sudden cheerful behavior as I am. I gave them a shrug then started eating the pear.

"So from what I understand last night, you and Hades are searching for your brother." Bagheera spoke.

I nodded as I continued chewing.

"And you are also trying to find a source to something that could save his nephew."

Hades nodded too. "That's right. That's what we're looking for."

Bagheera started thinking. "Alright... but do the two of you even know what the source looks like?"

I stopped chewing, looking absolutely dumbfounded, Hades did the same too. I don't even know what the source looks like! How are we gonna find something that we don't even know what it looks like?

"We'll find it." Hades suddenly spoke. "Im sure its not that hard to find."

I finished eating the pear, I was going to get a banana until I started having the strangest feeling that we're being watched. I looked behind me and stared at the acres of trees, trying to find our watcher. Kaa looked at me as he was eating an orange.

"Misssss Karen? Are you alright?"

"I think we're being watched..."

We all watched, waiting to see if I was right, so far nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening... I guess it was just your imagination kid." Hades said as he started to turn away.

"I thought that something was watching us... guess I was wrong."

We were going to leave until we heard a vicious growl coming our way.

"What was that?" Bagheera asked looking alert.

Mowgli looked around. "I don't know, but I don't like that sound..."

Everyone kept their guard up then a few branches come falling out of the trees with the leaves then just when things got quiet, a big black rougish looking mad animal comes falling out of the trees roaring.

Everyone screamed and ran off as we heard the creatures scary voice roaring out Shere Khan's and Kaa's names.

"SHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRREEEEE KHAAAAAAAAN! KAAAAAAA!"

I slipped and fell on the ground, my head quickly turned and saw the creature coming at me in a rampage. I screamed for my life until I felt Kaa's tail wrapped itself around me and pulled me out of there before the creature stepped on me!

Kaa slithered as fast as he could while holding on to me and managed to climb his way up on a tree. I didn't see where the others have gone to, but I hope they're alright. Both Kaa and I watched from the treetops while the creature tried to climb his way up.

Five times the creature jumped to the nearest branch, but it broke as soon as the beast grabbed on due to its heavy weight. We heard its angry vengeful voice growling at us as soon as it gave up.

"I'll be back for you, Kaa..."

Then he stalked away.

Both Kaa and I sighed with relief, then looked at each other and smiled. We're safe...we're finally safe...for now at least... I wonder where the others ran off to?

(Hades's P.O.V.)

I ran deeper into the jungle with the others behind me, three times I ran out of fear...THREE times! What's wrong with me? Im the lord of the underworld! I should be casting fear into the heart of that beast that's chasing us!

I looked behind me for a minute then stopped, the creature wasn't chasing us...good... not that I was scared or anything... forget these last sentences from the beginning of my P.O.V.

Bagheera, Mowgli and a hesitant Shere Khan came closer to me as soon as they stopped running.

"Did we lose him?" Bagheera panted.

"Hopefully yes..." I answered back.

Then I started to notice that something was missing, I looked at Bagheera and a scared Shere Khan then took a look around.

"Where's Karen and Kaa?" I asked cautiously.

Shere Khan began to speak in a very scared tone.

"M-Maybe...the creature got them while we were running away...tearing them limb from limb...and ate them afterwards!"

I glared at the cowering tiger. "That's enough out of you stripes. There's no way that the kid and the snake would get caught so quickly."

"And how do you know that?" Shere Khan frowned. "You only know them for only a day! Just how do you know that?"

I found myself shocked when I heard him say that. He was right... I only have met Karen and Kaa for such a short time, no longer then a year even. Doubt began to wash over me as I stared out into the endless jungle, imagining the horrid death that the beast must have unleashed upon those two poor souls by now.

"I don't believe it." Mowgli suddenly spoke with trembling emotion.

"You'd better believe it man-cub. Those two are goners...that monster got them!"

Bagheera glared at Shere Khan's heartless comment. "That's enough! Stop tormenting the boy!"

Shere Khan managed to regain his composure before speaking in a cold haughty voice. "Well its better for him to know the truth instead of lying to him."

"Shere Khan you are no doubt the most heartless tiger I've ever met!" Bagheera sneered.

Shere Khan smiled wickedly. "Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Mowgli walked toward me. "That monster that chased us...I think...I think I saw him before..."

I looked at him, looking a bit sorry for him. "Really?"

Mowgli nodded. "Yes... I could be wrong though..."

I frowned with worry as I looked at Mowgli's sad face, was he talking about Baloo?

Bagheera gently puts his paw on Mowgli's shoulder. "Now Mowgli...lets not jump to conclusions...Im sure Baloo is somewhere safe."

Mowgli turned and smiled at Bagheera. The panther then took the lead.

"We're going to have to fight that creature eventually. We can't do this by ourselves, we need Hathi's help and King Louie's."

"You guys have a king here?" I asked feeling suprised.

"Unfortunatly..." Shere Khan sighed. "He's not really our king, he's just the king of the apes."

"With their help we can topple the creature. Let's go find Hathi first." Bagheera suggested.

We began to leave immediatly, I know that I suddenly have my doubts about Karen and Kaa surviving the creature's attack, but I hope...I really do hope that they're alright. Its strange...I an immortal being feeling concerned over two mortals and here I am...feeling concerned...what's wrong with me?

(A few hours later)

After a few hours of going through the jungle we came across a giant waterfall where a herd of elephants were drinking at the flowing river, another elephant, who was bigger then the rest of them was watching them until his wandering eyes looked at us. Bagheera rushed towards him.

"Bagheera? What are you doing here?" The elephant asked then looked at us. "And why is that striped barbarian with you?"

Shere Khan scowled at the elephant. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, you big lump."

"Why you-"

"Hathi! Please enough. We need your help." Bagheera spoke quickly.

"What for? Is something wrong? And who is that elephant? Why is he on fire and not in pain? Is he going to be my new recruit?"

Bagheera shook his head. "No, he's a wanderer along with his friend who is probably dead."

I felt annoyed on the inside from Bagheera's sudden claim of Karen being dead. Maybe she is... maybe she isn't... I'll see for myself after we kill the monster.

"So I see. A dead companion eh? What happened?"

"We were searching for Baloo who was gone missing, at first we suspected Shere Khan, but he claims that he hadn't seen Baloo, then all of a sudden an evil looking creature ambushed us and tried to kill us all. We escaped...but Kaa and our new friend Karen... they're gone... Im not sure if they still live, but they're's a chance that the creature killed them." Bagheera's ears lowered with despair.

"Like I said, the creature must've ripped them up and ate them." Shere Khan chuckled at the thought.

I glared dangerously at Shere Khan, my hair turned fiery red and my bluish grey skin turned red too as I got into his face. Shere Khan shook with fear and backed off.

"N-Never mind what I said..."

(Kaa's P.o.v.)

I ssssssslowly lowered my head out of the treetopsssss to ssssssee if the coasssssst wassssss clear. No sssssssign of the fiend anywhere... good.

"Itssssss sssssstill ssssssssafe! We can come out now!"

I helped Karen off the tree with my tail then I sssssssslithered down the sssssskinny trunk.

Karen sighed with relief. "That was close...I thought for sure he was gonna kill us..."

I nodded. "Yessssss. I bet that he'sssss sssssearching for the othersssss now."

"The others...oh no... I forgot about them! We have to warn them!"

"How're are we gonna do that? They could be anywhere by now!"

"Well..." Karen sssssstarted. "Don't you guys have a king? Someone who will sent messengers?"

That'sssss when I remembered. "King Louie! Of coursssssse! Good thinking! Let'sssss go ssssee him!"

"Would he mind if we come over?"

"No of courssssse not! He lovesssss company!"

I sssssslithered away to King Louie's palace with Karen following me. Itssss been ssssso long sssssince I've sssseen my old friend, maybe he hassssss forgiven me over the banana incident.

(Bagheera's P.O.V.)

We arrived at King Louie's palace and to our suprise, King Louie was standing outside with his monkey guards and followers.

"Bagheera! Mowgli! Shere Khan! Hathi! Welcome! I was hoping you show!" King Louie greeted.

"You were expecting us?" Shere Khan asked looking confused.

"Of course! Its been so long since we all visted each other and talk! C'mon in all of you!"

Puzzled at Louie's sudden behavior we all walked inside his palace ruins. Louie sat on his throne as soon as we got settled. He smiled warmly at us when he noticed Hades.

"So who's your new friend?" Louie asked curiously.

Hades was taken aback from Louie's cheerfulness. "Well... Im uh..."

"He's Hades." Mowgli answered.

"Well please to meet you Hades! Welcome to the jungle!"

"Thanks..."

Hathi cleared his throat. "Well now that we're here, we need to ask for your assistance Louie!"

"Why? What's going on?"

I began to explain. "While we were searching for Baloo, a creature attacked us. We got away but Kaa and another friend has disappeared. We believed them to be dead, but we might be wrong."

Louie didn't stop smiling...which was creepy to be exact. He rose from his throne and began to pace.

"How...tragic..."

"Louie?"

He placed his hand on his forehead with tufts of his orange fur sticking out from between his fingers.

"Poor Baloo...gone...and only a little justice is done..."

"J-Justice...?" Mowgli stuttered.

Louie chuckled darkly. "How rude of me... gentlemen...I want you to meet someone who's going to make things better for the jungle and for me from now on..."

Then a grizzly scary claw grabbed on to the side of the royal chair and out came...him...our persuer. He was huge...a tall black shaggy furred rouge looking bear with black fangs and claws, his eyes were deep royal purple with black slits. He grinned psychotically as he stomped his way to Louie's side... we were speechless and scared to move. Mowgli managed to squeak out a name.

"B-Baloo...?"

The creature laughed.

"Sorry kid. Baloo ain't here now...there's only Brutus..."

Hades, Shere Khan, Hathi, and I were about to attack, but Louie snapped his fingers and his monkey soldiers suddenly with a quick like speed trapped us with dark energy vines. We struggled but we couldn't free ourselves. I managed to look at several of the monkies that tied us up...their muscles...their glowing dark purple!

"Take them to the cage... Im not convinced that the little monkey brat and that lousy snake is dead! They'll come for them..." Louie ordered.

"Louie, you traitor! Why are you selling us out?" I shouted.

Louie looked at us with an angry glare. "On the contrary Bagheera...it is you and the others... who are traitors..."

I looked at him, angry yet puzzled...what did he mean by that?

Sorry for the delay I got caught up with Xbox 360 for days... anyway lt seems that everyone's been captured and its up to Karen and Kaa to set them free? Will Karen and Kaa know of Louie's sudden treachery? Will they have a plan? And what does Louie mean about them being traitors oh the questions! Stay tuned to see the next chapter of Villains's Redemption!

And to answer one of our reviewer's question yes we can use Pirates Of the Carribean to be in the story... I even added Princess and The Frog. Please keep voting while I type up the next chapter. Here are the votes.

Hunchback of Notre Dame-5

Beauty and The Beast-1

Great Mouse Detective-2

Sleeping Beauty-5

Lion King-6

Little Mermaid-3

Aladdin-2

Mulan-1

Robin Hood-1

Peter Pan-2

Nightmare Before Christmas-0

Pocahontas-0

Alice In Wonderland-1

Tarzan-1

Princess And The Frog-0

Pirates Of Carribean-1

Select your favorites! And who knows? It might be next after the Jungle Book World!


	9. Jungle Book World Part 3

Here is the final part of The Jungle Book World! Will Karen and Kaa stop Brutus and what has happened with King Louie? Why did he call Bagheera and the rest traitors? Read and find out!

(Karen's P.O.V.)

Kaa and I reached Louie's palace after a couple of hours of trekking and slithering across the deep dark vasts of the jungle. We looked up at the ruins with silent awe, it was old but...it was still majestic looking.

Then we heard loud laughter and music and familiar shouting.

"What do you suppose that was?" I asked feeling curious.

Kaa wasn't all too suprised to hear the sounds. "Ah Louie'ssssss probably having another one of hissssss partiesssssss. SSSSSince he and the other monkiessssss are gonna be busy dancing and playing mussssssic, we'll jussssst have to climb our way in."

"Aw maaaaaan..."

I scaled up the wall monkey style (which is ironic since Im a monkey in this world) while Kaa slithered his way up by using the loose bricks.

As we reached to the top we saw Bagheera, Mowgli, and Shere Khan trapped in a cage while Hades and Hathi (to my suprise that he would be in their company instead of his troops) tied to the stone floor with dark vines.

We watched in horror as our friends were being tortured and taunted by Louie's monkey henchmen. Bagheera shouted over to Louie who was sitting in his throne beside the same creature that tried to kill us! As I got a good look at him, I gasped silently when I recognized him, it was Baloo! (Which the readers already knew of course.)

"Kaa, did you see who I thought I saw?" I whispered.

He nodded with a worried glance. "Yessssssss... he'sssss become different ssssssomehow! Why'sssss that?"

"I don't know...but I believe I have an idea that will help him go back to his normal self. We just gotta free the others first."

Bagheera shouted at Louie again, so we both listened in to see what was going on.

(Bagheera's P.O.V.)

"Louie! I don't understand! How are we traitors? Why are you doing this to us?"

Louie remained seated munching on a banana, ignoring my words. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I deserve to know, that's why!"

Louie's eyes glared at me as he picked up a rock and threw it at me, luckily it hit one of the wooden bars.

"DESERVE? YOU THINK YOU DESERVED TO KNOW AFTER EVERYTHING YOU ALL DID TO ME?"

"LOUIE! ENOUGH WITH YOUR NONSENSE AND RELEASE US YOU TRAITOR!" Hathi shouted.

Louie smashed a coconut on the floor. "ENOUGH! Brutus was right about you...you chased poor Baloo away..."

"Are you crazy? Baloo's right next to you!" Mowgli pointed.

"He's not Baloo anymore..."

"What?" 

Louie once again covered his face with his hand."You see... Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan, Hathi, Baloo, and I used to be good friends...best friends...but times had to change and we became bitter enemies... what happened to us? Why did we have to hate each other? What reason do we have to be against one another?"

"Louie..." Bagheera spoke, looking suprised . "I never knew this was bothering you...why didn't you tell us? We could've help you!"

"No you won't! You along with the others would've scoffed me! Laughed at me! As if I were nothing! But all that's gonna change... as soon as you all are dead, I will finally have my revenge... and Brutus and I will finally remake the jungle as a true paradise. No one will fight or hate each other anymore...all we need to do... is to control all of the animals and man with fear...they'll be so scared...no one would dare lay a finger or paw or claw on each other! There will be smiles everywhere that'll last an eternity! This is what Baloo would've wanted..."

The evil Baloo smirked at the orangutain king. "Well said your majesty..."

Kaa, our imprisoned friends, and I looked at Louie, looking and feeling speechless. The way that he said it... it was...madness...

We finally heard Shere Khan spoke for the first time after a long moment of silence.

"You're insane."

Louie looked at him dangerously. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Not only did you allow your anger to mess with your head, allowed a deranged bear to be your right hand animal, but to force both man and beast to do what you say with fear as your weapon! You are abusing your authority as king of the jungle!"

Louie said nothing then turned away from his prisoners. He placed his hand on Brutus's arm giving him the word.

"Kill them."

Brutus smiled wickedly. "With pleasure..."

Brutus stomps his way to the cage and ripped it to shreds, forcing the prisoners to run out quickly.

He ran after them, while summoning a dark evil looking ball of power. He threw it at them and in a quick second it exploded, scattering them all around the stony palace floor. (Don't worry folks they're not dead)

"NO!" Both Hades and Hathi shouted, Brutus laughed cruelly at the injured Bagheera, Mowgli, and Shere Khan.

Shere Khan groaned in pain as he was struggling to get up.

Kaa was panicking at the sight. "We got to do ssssssssomething! He'ssssss gonna kill them all!"

I on the other hand was feeling strange...it felt like anger but it felt so much more... I was angry at Brutus, and this anger burned even more when he approached the wounded Shere Khan.

He laughed again and raised his foot to crush the proud tiger's head. I leaped off the high wall to stop him.

"Karen! Wait! What are you doing?" Kaa shouted with fear.

"BRUTUS!" I shouted.

Before getting his chance to crush Shere Khan, Brutus turned his head to face me, I glowed with the power that I had when I was fighting Ixis, and with that, I transformed from little monkey to my human form and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"KAREN!" Hades, Mowgli, and Bagheera cheered with glee.

Shere Khan looked at me with intense suprise, it was probably the fact that I was human all along. Now it was an ironic coincidence...his whole tiger clan got murdered by man, and now he was saved by a member of man.

I held out my glowing hand and the power healed up Shere Khan, Mowgli, and Bagheera, and set both Hades and Hathi free.

"WHAT? HOW? I THOUGHT BRUTUS KILLED YOU!" Louie snarled angerily.

"You thought wrong! Kaa and I survived the whole time! Didn't we Kaa?"

Kaa slithered down the ruined wall of Louie's palace. "Yesssssss we did!"

I looked back to Louie. "Louie...its not to late to turn back...I understand how much you're hurting right now, but you got to believe me, there were terrible consequences happening to the others, its had nothing to do with you or Baloo!"

Louie growled as he viciously gripped on to the stone handles of his royal throne chair, then suddenly...he began to cry. "You don't understand...they abandoned me...they abandoned Baloo...we tried to keep the gang together...but...they were all against it. Kaa turned into a selfish hungry predetor...Bagheera thought we're just stupid to hang out with anymore...Hathi wanted to be with other elephants and put them under his command, Shere Khan was blind with revenge and never wanted to let go until he..."

Bagheera walked up to Louie. "Louie...I never thought of you and Baloo as idiots. Misguided yes, but never idiots. You two are still my best friends..."

Kaa added himself in. "I know that I have been ssssselfish all thesssssse yearssssss, but I wassssss only trying to feed mysssself y'know? If I knew that I wassssss down on my luck when it comessssss to finding food, I would've came to vissssit to not only jussssst eat but to sssssee how you were doing. Im sssssorry Louie..."

Hathi cleared his throat. "I have been too busy with my soldiers too much haven't I? Im terribly sorry Louie... I along with my son and wife should've visted you more often."

Shere Khan looked away for a minute or two until Bagheera walked over and nudged him. "Alright alright... Louie...we've...been friends for years... more then you could ever know... I was too angry and too focused on man and revenge that I have...forgotten how much that our friendship was important...Im...sorry Louie..."

"You...really mean it guys...?"

Bagheera smiled. "I don't see why it isn't the truth. If we lied, we wouldn't be here long."

Louie began to relax a little, then he began to break down even more as he realized how much his own selfishness was hurting those around him.

"Im such an idiot!" Louie cried.

"Louie..." I spoke sympathetically.

"I...hurt them! I hurt them all! Baloo never wanted this! He never did! But I just had to get angry! I just had to make them all pay! I've been so obsessed with hurting others and getting revenge that I never even thought of just doing what Baloo would've wanted! Im a terrible king and a terrible friend! Oh Baloo...Im so sorry!"

Then just as Louie said those words, it felt like a heavy curse just lifted, his dark monkey guards returned to normal as soon as the evil power left them and the remains of the dark vines burned into a black fire until it became nothing more.

Mowgli turned from Louie to see the lying Brutus on the stony floor and took a few steps towards him, Brutus began to twitch.

"B-Baloo?" Mowgli stuttered.

Instead of getting the reply he was hoping for, Brutus quickly rose up and was about to slash the boy into two, until Shere Khan leaps up and pushes Brutus away.

"Shere Khan...you saved me?" Mowgli asked looking confused.

"Don't get used to the idea man-cub, I still don't like you or your kind."

"Brutus! Stop attacking! Their not our enemies anymore!" Louie shouted while looking tense.

Brutus smirked. "Foolish king...did you really think I would follow your orders on who I should kill or not? I had to win your trust to help me trap my targets..."

"So you used me?"

"Yes... you were too sad to even acknowledge on what's going on around you. It was the perfect time to manipulate you into thinking that your old friends turned their backs on you and that weakling Baloo!"

Louie looked down in a defeated manner, he just couldn't believe that he was used all this time.

Still feeling angry towards Brutus, I ran at him and started punching him in the gut but it only did a little damage.

"Hahahahahahaha! It may burn a little but your not gonna make any progress by just punching me in the stomach!"

He knocked me over, then Hades ran at him and attacks him with his glowing trunk and tusks.

"Take that furball!" Hades hissed.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Brutus was busy struggling to take down Hades, so both Hathi and Bagheera decided to attack when he wasn't looking. Unfortunatly Brutus threw dust in Hades's eyes then grabs Bagheera by the neck and Hathi by one of his tusks then, as if he suddenly acquired full strength he spun them around and threw them across the ruined room. I quickly got up and tried to take him out again but Brutus slapped me across the face with his clawed hand, leaving some scratch marks.

Kaa sprung into action by suddenly wrapping himself around Brutus's neck, Brutus slowed down, then landed on his knees.

"Kaa don't kill him! He's Baloo, remember?" Mowgli shouted.

"I know that! Im trying to get him to ssssstop sssso that I can hypnotize him to ssssssleep!"

Kaa used his hypnotic power to put Brutus to sleep, unfortuantly however, Brutus was resistant! He suddenly grabbed Kaa's coiled body and tore him off of his neck then threw him away.

"!" Kaa screamed as he hit the wall.

I gasped with worry. "KAA!"

Despite the impact, Kaa suddenly got up looking pretty banged up. "I-Im ok! I can ssssstill fight."

He slithered to us, while Brutus laughed in a cocky way.

"What's the matter? Im sure you knuckleheads can do better then that!"

Mowgli was about to rush at Brutus in anger but both Shere Khan and I stopped him.

"We'll handle this...don't worry. Baloo will come back soon." I promised.

"Just stay out of it man-cub..." Shere Khan added.

Hades managed to walk over to us despite still having dirt in his eyes, Louie was sulking near his throne, still upset about being used, this was pretty much a frusterating day for us...

Shere Khan growled then whispered to me. "That bear is getting on my last nerve, how do we kill him without hurting Baloo?"

"Deep inside of him, Baloo is still in there, probably being forced to listen in on what's going on...no doubt he's feeling guilt about his darker doppleganger tricking Louie into trapping you guys and not doing anything about it..." I whispered back. "You and Kaa got to confront Baloo and get him to weaken Brutus."

"Well how are we going to do that?" Kaa asked.

"Do what you two did to Louie...apologize...or you can just...I don't know do something that Baloo likes to do and that'll probably get him to overpower that big lummox!"

Shere Khan looked at me with an undignified horrid look. "I'd rather apologize!"

"Then by all means, go for it! Im gonna clear Hades's eyes while you two wake up the real Baloo, we'll be right there to assist you as soon as Brutus gets weaker!"

Shere Khan not liking to do this tilted his head while looking at Kaa. "Come along Kaa...lets get this over with..."

As soon as the two went to keep Brutus busy, I went over to Hades and helped cleaned the dirt out of his eyes.

"Y'know... I don't recall Hercules..."waking up" when I apologized." Hades said. "Just so you know."

My eyes widened at my sudden mistake. "Oh...snap..."

(Shere Khan's P.O.V.)

Of all the stupid bloody things I have to do this has GOT to be the most stupidest! I, Shere Khan, having to apologize...AGAIN! Why do I have to apologize to others when I can just continue being the hardened tiger I was born to be? -sigh- Well it can't be helped...

Kaa and I readied ourselves as the hulking brute of a bear was keeping his creepy purple eyes on us, getting ready to strike. The monkies all cheered for us to go against the corrupted bear, as much as I pride myself in being the ultimate hunter, I will have to say that this is my toughest opponent yet...although I can't really kill him... darn...

"Baloo..." I began, "If you can hear me then you'd probably know who it is... like I said to Louie, we have been good friends for years...and... my hatred for mankind has caused me to distance myself from you and the others...and...I know how much you care for that man-cub Mowgli, you have to understand, his species killed my clan, that's why I vowed to destroy them all! Me seeking vengeance really had blinded me for so long that I have forgotten about our friendship and I made it strain even more for trying to kill the very thing you considered...your own cub. And for that Im sorry..."

"Me too." Kaa added. "Ive been a bad friend for trying to eat Mowgli... Im really sorry, Baloo."

Brutus said nothing at first, he just stood looking confused then he bursted out with laughter.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Apologizing to someone who probably doesn't exist anymore! Too bad I can't leave you two alive, you would've been good entertainment!"

He held out is claws at us and dark energy began to build up, I turned to Karen, giving her a hilarious glare.

"Way to go female man-cub, now we're all going to die!"

"Sorry, I forgot!"

Then he blasted us, although much to our suprise, it didn't hurt both Kaa and I suddenly glowed brighter then the sun!

"Wh-What's this?"

"We're glowing!" Kaa said looking amazed.

"Guys! The light is your weapon! Use it on him!" Hades shouted while still struggling to see.

Brutus tried to attack us with the dark power again but we both dodged and attacked, Kaa wrapped himself around both Brutus's legs trying to trip him, Brutus roared in pain as the light burned the corrupted evil on his fur and skin. I was amazed, but it didn't stop me from slashing my glowing paws all over the evil bear.

Each attack the corrupted fur and skin seemed to turn back to Baloo's original body, we're getting close to returning him back to normal!

Brutus growled a dangerous growl, he suddenly grabbed Kaa despite the light burning his paw and threw him at me.

"OOF!"

"I won't die... I wont die! Not after coming so far!"

He then gathered all his strength to create a big evil energy ball. "There is no way you can stop my shadow bomb! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My ears lowered with fear. "Oh no..."

He threw the bomb at us. Kaa instinctly shields his face with his body. This was it...we're all going to die... just when things were going so smoothly...

Then a light began to shine from behind us, a blue...man with dark clothing and blue fire on his head quickly ran in front of us with Karen and held out their glowing hands pushing the shadow bomb away. The blue man peered over to us with a struggling glare.

"Hey you two gonna help us out or what?"

Kaa and I both looked at him with awe.

"Hadessssssss?"

"The one and only! Now quit your gawking and help us out here! We can't do this alone!"

We quickly got up and helped the two push, we all struggled at first but we eventually overpowered it, purify it, turning it into our own light bomb, then pushed it back to Brutus.

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brutus screamed as he was engulfed by the light. "M-Master...f-forgive me!"

The light bomb exploded, all of us quickly took cover, as the light covered the whole entire area, then the light cleared away, revealing Baloo, back to his old self, lying there motionless. My blood ran cold as I saw him, what if he's dead? Did the bomb killed him? Did I kill him? I really couldn't tell...

The man-cub who was hiding with Bagheera, Hathi and Louie saw Baloo and ran to him crying.

"Baloo!" Mowgli cried.

Bagheera and Hathi followed him while Louie just stood there with tears running down his cheeks. The fe-... Karen walked over to check to see if Baloo was alive. Hades and Kaa followed her. But I... I just stood there, like Louie I didn't even want to know if he was dead.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

I walked over to the motionless Baloo, Mowgli was crying, burying his face on his best friend's chest. Bagheera and Hathi just watched with sadness.

"Baloo...Im sorry..." Mowgli shook with sorrow.

I walked to the other side and pressed my ear to hear a heartbeat, then checked his pulse. I could feel it. It was faint...yet it was strong. Baloo's alive.

This could be a similar case just like in Athens... since Hercules is still alive and comatose...then Baloo might be in the same spot.

Mowgli looked up to me. "Is he alive?"

I nodded. "Yes he is. He's gonna be fine. Mowgli, do you know what comatose is?"

Mowgli shook his head thoughtfully.

"Comatose is when someone who is alive that got injured from either inside, or out or both...they go into a deep sleep. Its...not like death or anything, whatever got Baloo in the first place still has control over him so it'll be a while. Could you and the others take care of him until then?"

Mowgli nodded.

Bagheera placed his paw on the boy's shoulder. "We will all take care of Baloo...together."

Hathi started walking away. "I'll go bring my troops here."

"Hey Louie how's about you get your-" Bagheera was going to say but there was no sign of the monkey king.

Kaa looked around. "Where did he go?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It seems he needs some time alone to think. After being tricked, I suppose he's been feeling guilty right now."

Mowgli rubbed his eyes. "Poor Louie..."

Hades puts his hand on my head. "Its time for us to go kid."

I nodded, then turned to both Kaa and Shere Khan. "Thanks for helping us restore Baloo. We really appreciate it. Farewell."

Both Hades and I left Louie's ruined palace to see if we can find a way out of this world.

(Kaa's P.O.V.)

Both Shere Khan and I watched the two walked away into the jungle, I wasssss pleassssed about the fact that I did my part on ssssssaving Baloo, but...there wasssss ssssstill her brother that needssssss to be found. I remembered hearing Karen crying sssssssilently to ssssssleep, ssssssobbing her brother'sssss name and begging him to come back home.

I sssssssniffed sssssssadly assssss I looked at Shere Khan. He gave me an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Oh can't we jusssssst go with them and help them? They sssssaved our livesssss you know."

"Forget it." Shere Khan sneered. "I would rather take out my spine and jump rope with it in a crocodile's lagoon then helping a she cub and a man covered in fire."

I sighed. He'sssssss not going to ssssstop hating mankind issssss he? "SSSSSSSSuit yourssssself... but jussssssst ssssssso you know, the girl cub didn't even try to kill you when she firsssst met you. And at leasssssst she treated you with resssssspect. You can't jusssst hate man forever."

"Bah!"

I slithered away to catch up with Karen and Hadessssssss hoping that they arent gone yet.

(Normal Narration)

Shere Khan just sat by himself feeling angry. Mowgli and the others were too busy preparing to fulfill Baloo's needs to even notice.

_"Not hating man forever? Hah! That's what HE thinks! If he expects me to kiss up after what mankind did to my family, he's got another thing coming!"_ Shere Khan thought angerily.

Although...now that he thinks of it...both he and Karen aren't that much different...he lost his family, and she lost her brother. He's probably...maybe... might of...no...even he wasn't that cruel to even suggest that thought to her...maybe to Mowgli but not her... she did act very kind to him...she didn't even run away whenever she was near him, sure she flinched a bit a few times, but since last night...when she cried...it was like fear maybe have left her. She didn't flinch at him anymore, its like she got used to him already!

His angry expression turned to sad as he turned around and looked at the direction where Hades, Karen and Kaa disappeared to. Perhaps...perhaps maybe...man isn't all that bad, if there were more of them like her then...he guess that they aren't as evil as he thought. Shere Khan sighed to himself then gets up and runs after the three, he's still feeling uncomfortable about traveling with Hades but as long as he just stays on the girl's side, he'll be fine.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

Hades and I have been walking in the jungle for a few minutes, we almost got caught in quicksand but luckily Hades managed to identify it after he stopped me. After a few minutes of silence Hades finally asked me a question.

"You know I've been wondering..."

"Hm?"

"How come you didn't ask those two to come along? They could probably help us find your brother."

I scratched my head thoughtfully. "I know... but...I just can't bother others. They got they're own lives to lead, I can't stop them and just ask them to come with me. Besides its their decision anyway."

Hades was into deep thought for a second then smiled at me and patted me on the back. "I suppose your right kid."

Then we saw a portal opening up near a big bush.

"Well that was fast." Hades smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it just randomly pops up when there's nobody else around 'cept us."

Suddenly we heard a couple of voices. "WAIIIIIIIIIIT!"

We turned around and saw Kaa and Shere Khan running and slithering towards us.

Hades crossed his arms. "Well if isnt the troublemaking duo of the jungle, what brings you two here?"

"Very funny blue man, both Kaa and I decided that we're coming with you two." Shere Khan snarled at Hades.

I tilted my head. "How come?"

"Becausssse you sssssaved our livesssss that'ssss why! You helped usssss and now we'll help you! Can we come and help find your brother? Pleassssse? Pleassssse? ?" Kaa pleaded.

I laughed cheerfully, then nodded. "Sure why not? The more the merrier."

Hades the pointed to the portal with his thumb. "Well now that's settled, let's go!"

We all entered the portal...all but Shere Khan who was afraid of it at first but Hades REALLY convinced him to come inside, otherwise he'd burn his coat off...something tells me that both Hades and Shere Khan isn't going to get along well on our journey...

YAY! Now I can finally update! Well it looks like the Jungle Book World has been saved and Kaa and Shere Khan have joined Hades and Karen on their quest to find Leo.

As for the votes we have a tie between The Lion King and Sleeping Beauty! Who's going to come next in the next chapter? Please vote when you have the time!

Hunchback of Notre Dame-5

Beauty and The Beast-1

Great Mouse Detective-3

Sleeping Beauty-6

Lion King-6

Little Mermaid-4

Aladdin-2

Mulan-1

Robin Hood-1

Peter Pan-2

Nightmare Before Christmas-1

Pocahontas-0

Alice In Wonderland-2

Tarzan-1

Princess And The Frog-0

Pirates Of Carribean-1

And a quick little message to DoktorK: thank you for the suggestion, but the villains who died have been given a second chance in life when Karen's powers awakened. You'll see but once again thank you very much for the suggestion.


	10. Sleeping Beauty World Part 1

Hey all you wonderful peoplez! I iz back with a vengeance! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ok maybe not... but Im back! And Im gonna have to give you guys an update.

1.) I am sorry that I was gone for maybe two weeks or more the internet was out, my laptop battery isn't rechargable anymore cuz it got old, llamas took over the tri-state area...(Lol not really 83), and my relative's old computer was old too and couldn't work anymore! But we got a new one so its all cool and stuff! Im just using my relative's computer for now until I get a new battery for my laptop.

2.) Now I know that I wanted to keep it a secret but I gotta tell now so that I won't have more people trying to add to the list, other then the fact that a friend of mine in deviantart is going to make her own spin off series with Karen and the villains (Trust me you're gonna love it! When she starts I'll let you all know.) saving some princes, I am going to make a sequel from our beloved fic! So don't worry the rest that I didn't list will be there! Drama Sapphire,Sherlock109 and CaliBoy1990 dont worry both Tangled and Snow White are gonna be there you can count on that!

3.) Now I know that we can't have spoilers otherwise it would ruin the story, but I can still give off a little hint. Later on in the story and when the sequel come along something is gonna happen to Karen...that's all Im gonna say!

4.) Oh and a quick little question since Pirates Of The Carribean's in the votes who's gonna be the bad guy? From the whole series we had a few bad guys in there. Will the bad guy be:

Hector Barbossa

Davy Jones

Captain Norrington

Cutler Beckett

Or Blackbeard?

Now without further ado! Lets all kick back, grab a soda and some popcorn and enjoy this chapter!

(Karen's P.O.V.)

We arrived in the new world after walking through the kalaidoscope like hallway. We fell through the trees and went splat on the ground, my glasses was safe, Hades and Shere Khan did alot of cursing that I would NOT dare repeat...then they calmed down and we started moving on to see what kind of world we're in.

We all looked around there were more trees and bushes, and some flowers, while some squirrels, birds, and rabbits were running around while keeping their distance from us, no doubt they're alot more scared Hades, Kaa, and Shere Khan more since...well you know. Now knowing that we're in a forest, we'll have to see what kind of forest we're in...that is IF we keep out of trouble.

Shere Khan looked a little suprise to see how different the animals were from his jungle home."Well...this is different..."

"Only because you've been in the jungle your whole life..." Hades mentioned.

The tiger glared at him. "I know that!"

Hades suddenly showed him fire with his thumb, making Shere Khan shriek then hide behind me.

"Will you two please knock it off? We're supposed to be a team here!"

"Its not my fault that kitten here is afraid of me!" Hades remarked.

"Who are you calling kitten you overgrown blueberry man?" Shere Khan snarled.

Hades turned blazing red with anger. "BLUEBERRY MAN?"

I sighed then looked over to Kaa who was busy trying to eat the birds, squirrels, and rabbits.

"Come back here my yummy sssssssnacksssssssss!"

Kaa chased some of the animals around the forest, slinking and slithering his way through the bushes and small trees to try and catch them, unfortunatly in the end...he got ambushed by a bunch of angry plotting squirrels with acorns.

"OUCH! OOH! OW!"

Kaa quickly slithered over to me, wrapping his coils around my body while shaking the pain off from his head.

"Owwwwwwww my ssssssinusssssssesssssss..."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How are your sinuses hurting from something like that?"

Kaa started to think then looked at me as he slithered down the ground gently. "To be honessssst with you... I jussssst don't know."

We both watched Hades and Shere Khan shouting each other until a little purple light caught my eye, I turned my head a bit to see what it was until I saw more purple lights floating in the air, they began to turn into evil looking dark purple creatures!

"OMG!" I shouted.

Hades and Shere Khan looked in my direction and saw the creatures too.

"What in the world...?" Hades was going to ask.

One of the creatures tried to attack us but Shere Khan swiped him away into purple mist.

"Now's not the time to wonder! Fight!"

Shere Khan's paws glowed as he pounced and slashes at the creatures, Hades scorched half of the monsters while Kaa wrapped himself around them and squeezed them until they exploded in purple mist. Five of the beasts surrounded me threatining to tear off my face, but I was ready for them...sorta... one came at me shrieking with its claw reaching out to my face, but I grabbed its arm and threw it at one of its buddies while kicking at the next little creature. The battle went on, the creatures took damage from us and we took some damage from them, then more and more kept popping out of nowhere!

"Thisssssss issssss getting usssss nowhere! What'll we do?" Kaa shrieked.

Hades thought of an idea. "Take cover!"

Knowing what Hades was going to do Shere Khan quickly scooped up Kaa with his mouth and tackled me (and dragging me) behind a very big rock. Hades summoned all his firepower along with the light, then he raised his arms to the sky and unleashed the shining fire on all the wicked looking creatures burning them into purple mist. As soon as Hades calms down, we all got up and saw the damage to the trees, grass, flowers, bushes, and rocks. Smokey the Bear isn't going to be happy about this... if he exists as a disney cartoon.

"Good show there Hades, you nearly burnt us all into a crisp." Shere Khan congratulated coldly.

"Like I had a choice there stripes, its either this... or get eaten alive by those...things! What were they anyway?"

I looked everywhere still feeling suprised on what Hades did to save us all, some of the burnt plants was still on fire, I stomped a little flame that was "eating" a poorly bent up flower then sighed. "I have no idea...but we're ok now..."

Kaa sniffed sadly to at the burnt out flowers until we heard violent stomping coming at us, huge claws teared two burnt trees apart and out came a monstrous red eyed monster with purple fur! It roared a blood thirsty roar and began to charge at us.

"RUN!" I shouted.

We broke off into a fast run, going down the path and leaping over stones and logs that were in the way. Hades tried to burn the monster with fire but it didn't work.

"Ah ashes and soot! This guy's fur is invulnerable to fire!"

"That's just great! Just when I was expecting your powers to be useful!"

"Can it tiger!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEE!" Kaa cried.

"SHUT UP KAA!" Hades and Shere Khan shouted.

The monster roared again making us all scream for our lives, but as we went through a big bush and fell to the ground we saw three old women in medieval clothing of pink, green, and blue, turning to look at us from their yard work.

Recognizing them quickly, I reached out my hand and gave them a pleading look. "Please...help us..."

Before the confused Hades, Kaa, and Shere Khan were going to ask why we need help from a bunch of ladies until the monster leapt over us and landed between us and the old women, roaring viciously. The old women started glaring at the monster, then the old woman in blue took out a magic wand and transformed it into a mouse, she glared at it dangerously which caused the purple mouse to scurry away.

As soon as the danger was over the three old women used their magic to help us up. "There you go my dears." The pink clothed woman said kindly.

Hades dusted himself off. "Uh...thanks..."

The green clothed woman saw our wounds and started to fuss over them. "Oh dear! You poor poor weary travellers! Your in pain! I'll go get the bandages and the herbs!"

With a wave of her wand, the door to their cottage opened and out came some bandages and herbs floating towards us and started to treat our bloodied scratches.

Kaa whined as he felt the stings from the herbs while Shere Khan just took the pain like a boss. Hades was a little irritated by the treatment as he keeps moving his head away from the stinging herbs.

"Is this really necessary?" Hades asked.

"Well yes dear you got hurt, if you left your wounds alone it'll leave an infection!" The kind old woman smiled.

I quietly hissed in pain as the bandages pressed the herbs deeper onto my scratched face.

"Just who are you three?" Shere Khan wandered.

The three old women giggled at Shere Khan's curiousity. The pink clothed one introduced herself first.

"Im Flora."

Then the green clothed woman next. "Im Fauna."

Then the blue clothed woman came last. "And Im Merryweather."

Hades started laughing at Merryweather. "What kind of name is Merryweather?"

Merryweather glared at him. "The kind that's better then yours, you odd looking blue man!"

Hades glared back while looking offended. "Odd looking?"

I quietly whispered ow while tearing up a bit from the pain as the bandages wrapped up my scratches.

"Merryweather, stop picking fights with our guests!" Flora scolded.

Hades smirked at Merryweather. "Yeah Merryweather, don't pick fights with the guests!"

"Shut up..." Merryweather snarled coldly.

After getting patched up, Flora invited us inside their cottage, and Fauna started making and serving us tea.

"So where are you all from?" Flora asked us curiously.

"The jungle." Kaa and Shere Khan both answered.

Hades leaned back on the dining room chair. "The underworld."

Merryweather gave Hades an unimpressed look. "No wonder you look so dead."

"Merryweather!" Flora and Fauna both snapped at their sister.

Merryweather ignored them as she looked at me. "And what about you sweetie?"

I looked at her ahd the others shyly. "Um... Im from..."

"She's from a very far place, we're looking for her brother who ran away 8 years ago." Hades cuts in.

Fauna placed her fingertips to her lips. "Oh my..."

Flora shook her head looking apologetic. "I am so sorry, dearie!"

"Its ok." I smiled a little. "He's out there somewhere, doing who knows what. Have you three seen him by any chance? He has short blonde hair, green eyes, very tall..."

"Im afraid we haven't seen him..." Fauna said sadly.

"But...maybe the princess has... she's visited us today and went out to pick some berries for Fauna so that she could make a pie."

Hades looked uninterested. "A princess, huh?"

"That's what we said flames for brains! Princess Aurora! Heir to the throne to a kingdom not to far from where we live!" Merryweather spat then stopped for a minute. "Come to think of it... its been an hour or so since Aurora left, she should've been back by now..."

Fauna looked at all of us worried. "Oh dear I hope nothing bad happened to her..."

"Now girls, Im sure Aurora's doing all right out there, she's been through the woods before and she will do it aga-"

Before Flora finished her sentence, the front door bursts wide open as a pooped out man came running in.

"Who'sssssss that?" Kaa asked feeling a bit frightened.

Shere Khan was getting ready to pounce on the man but Flora stopped him. "Its alright dears, its just Prince Phillip!"

"Oh Phillip! Look at you... you're all pale! What's wrong?" Fauna asked as she rushed to him checking his face.

Prince Phillip was catching his breath, Merryweather used her magic to pull Hades's chair away from the dismayed god of the dead and using it to help Phillip sit down.

"Aurora...kidnapped..." Phillip struggled to speak.

Flora gasped. "What? She's been kidnapped?"

"By who?" Merryweather asked while looking concerned.

Phillip managed to catch his breath but spoke out a few more words. "Hooded figure...monster..."

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather looked at Phillip with terrified expressions.

"Oh...this is horrible..." Fauna choked as the tears began to pour out.

As Hades got up and dusted himself off, he asked a question. "Any idea where the monster took the dame?"

The prince glared at Hades for a moment, leaving Hades a bit uncomfortable yet irritated at the prince's behavior.

"Again...way to go fire boy..." Shere Khan snickered.

"Shut up Stripes...ok let me rephrase that question... do you have ANY idea where the monster took the princess?"

Prince Phillip calmed down then tried to remember as we all looked at him. "I...believe the monster took her to Malificent's old castle. Malificent maybe behind this..."

"Malificent? Who's that?" Hades asked looking confused.

"Malificent is a wicked fairy who was angry at Aurora's parents for not inviting her to a party of Aurora's birth!" Fauna continued to sob as both Flora and Merryweather comforted her.

Merryweather gave us all a serious face as she patted her sister's hand. "Malificent tried to kill Aurora when she turned 16 but she failed the first time and got killed because of it! But it seems now she has returned to take her revenge!"

"We're going to have to sent Prince Phillip alone this time to let him finish the job..." Flora said sadly.

"Can't you three come with me this time?" Phillip asked looking worried.

Fauna bawled out more. "We can't!"

"Why not?" Kaa wondered.

"Because last time we tried to go back to Malificent's castle to destroy what's left of it but some dark force kept us away...we don't know what it was, but it scared us off!" Flora explained.

After listening to the problem and obviously knowing on what's going to happen even though Im not sure if its going to be Phillip or Aurora (Author: Ooh ooh I know! Its-*gets silenced*) I rose from my seat. "Im going with him. I'll find out what's going on over there."

The fairies, Shere Khan, Kaa, Prince Phillip, and Hades all looked at me suprisingly.

"Kid...you sure about this?" Hades asked while looking uncomfortable again. "You don't know what's even happening over there!"

I nodded. "It has to be done, whatever those creatures were that attacked us earlier are linked to that monster that kidnapped the princess, and...they may have something to do with my brother's disappearance... I got to know what they are! I got to know if Leo is there being held hostage like Princess Aurora is!"

Prince Phillip acknowledged with my concern. "I'll take you along...I don't know how you managed to kill off those monsters but perhaps you can help me slay those things so that we can find your brother and Aurora together."

I nodded. "Yes. I'll help you out."

"Now hold on a minute here! You can't just let her go with you! She's 13! She's still a child and she's still inexperienced in battle!" Hades angerily protested.

"Yes, I know that. But you're here with her aren't you? You kept her safe so far haven't you? You ARE coming with us...aren't you?" Prince Philip asked as if he was testing Hades.

Hades was silent at first glaring at Phillip with all his might but instead of torching things like he usually does, he made a comeback with his words. "You bet you're pretty face that Im coming along!"

Shere Khan walked towards me giving me a serious yet suprisingly loyally determined look. "Count me in as well... as if I let her go by herself either..."

Kaa gulped then slithered across the table towards me and putting himself on my right shoulder. "I-I'm coming too...I don't like thissssss asssssss much asssssss everyone doesssssssss...but if we're going to find both the princesssssss and Leo we might assssssss well do it!"

Prince Phillip smiled. "Then its settled."

Flora relieved that we settled this matter peacefully sprouted her wings and flew in between Hades and Phillip. "Alright! Since we know what to do, might as well enchant Phillip's sword and shield again!"

With a wave of her wand along with Fauna and Merryweather, the three once again enchanted Phillip's weapon and shield. "Go forth, mighty heroes and do whatever it takes to save Princess Aurora!"

We left the cottage and started to make our way to Malificent's castle.

"Did she just called us heroes?" Shere Khan asked feeling kind of weird.

"I believed she did!" Kaa said happily.

"Good grief..." Shere Khan groaned.

I giggled at poor Shere Khan then I overheard Hades and Philip having a conversation.

"You got guts standing up to me like that boy."

"I sure do!" Philip smiled.

"Riiiiiiiiight... don't do that again, though... it could be the death of you one day."

"We'll see Hades...we'll see." (They introduced themselves on the way out lol!)

It tooks us mostly 5 hours and many creature killing...I think...until we arrived at the ruined castle of the evil Malificent...its been so long since I saw the movie Sleeping Beauty, I alway wondered what had happened to this castle after Malificent was "killed." There was nothing but rubble and skeletons everywhere save for a newly built tall tower that stood proudly in front of us while thunder boomed in the dark clouds. Kaa shook like a leaf and hid himself in Hades's toga.

Hades pulled him out and gave him a "Your pathetic" look then gently drops him on the ground.

"Lets go inside, everybody." I said as I bravely walked inside.

Phillip, Hades, Shere Khan, and Kaa followed me inside, with the exception of Phillip-Hades, Shere Khan, and Kaa were all suprised on how brave I was, suprised yet concerned since they know that Leo is still missing, that or being held hostage here. If he's really in this tower then Im going to do whatever it takes to get him out of there. We started heading upstairs since everybody knows that the bad guy along with hostages were always on the top of the tower. And I just had to state the obvious.

We kept going up until we heard a scream and some crashing from a nearby room, so we started picking up the pace. We were halfway there until some purple creatures popped out of nowhere and started attacking us. Phillip slashes at them with his sword while defending himself with his shield, Hades helped by using his light powered fire, Kaa slithered in while dodging Hades's glowing fire and managed to squeeze the life out of more of those monsters! Shere Khan let out a mighty roar then pounced and striked them with one full blow from his glowing claw. I used my light power and caused them to disentigrate into thin air.

Philip sliced the last monster in the hall way and watched it poof into purple mist, then turned back to us. "Wow! What an amazing power you guys have!"

Hades chuckled. "Well I don't mean to brag but..."

"Thanks." I cutted in while shaking my head at Hades's super ego.

"Y'know...now that I've seen your power...it looked kind of familiar...I think I saw it before..." Philip said as he tried to remember.

"Really? Where?" Kaa asked looking curious.

Then we heard the scream again.

"Aurora!" Phillip called then raced to the entrance to the room. We ran after him only to see him opening the door and going inside, until...WHACK! A pretty looking staff hits poor Phillip on the head!

We quickly went inside to see who did it and there she was...Malificent! She was standing over Phillip looking pretty freaked out and tired too, she looked up to us without saying a word. I looked at her back feeling confused... just what is going on in this tower?

That's all I got for this chapter! Part 2 will be up soon! Don't forget to vote!

Hunchback of Notre Dame-5

Beauty and The Beast-1

Great Mouse Detective-5

Lion King-6

Little Mermaid-5

Aladdin-2

Mulan-3

Robin Hood-2

Peter Pan-2

Nightmare Before Christmas-1

Pocahontas-0

Alice In Wonderland-2

Tarzan-2

Princess And The Frog-1

Pirates Of Carribean-2

Oh and just one little announcement! Because of the fact that this story is getting popular I've decided to make a Villains's Redemption Questions and Answers! 8D Might post it tomorrow! See you soon!


	11. Sleeping Beauty World Part 2

And yet here is another chapter for Villains's Redemption!

Oh and a word of thanks to Stay70573 for pointing out that I spelled Malificent wrong. WHY DIDN"T I KNOW? For that I blame my eyes for being tired. Mwahahaha!

(Karen's P.O.V.)

Prince Phillip rubbed his head and glared at Malificent.

"Whoops..." Malificent said with sarcasm after a moment of silence.

Prince Philip pointed his blade at Malificent. The two locked eyes with each other with bitter hate, while Hades, Shere Khan, Kaa and I just stood there in awe, wondering what they were going to do next.

"And what do I owe for this sudden visit from the one who slayed me and destroyed my castle...?"

Phillip continued glaring at her, not daring to keep his blade away from his foe. "Where is Aurora?"

"How the hell should I know?" Malificent hissed. "Didn't you bring her back to the castle to make her your queen, or did you leave her to die, because she wasn't pretty enough for you?"

"How dare you?" Phillip snarled.

Hades decided to butt in. "Hey hey! Let's all calm down here!"

"Calm down? She kidnapped Aurora!"

"I didn't take her! The intruders did!"

"LIES!"

Hearing everyone shouting was enough for me, but it was also enough for Shere Khan who roared viciously at the two.

"That is enough you idiots! Your shouting is hurting my ears!" The tiger snarled.

"But she-" 

"I don't care if she stole your supply of donuts! The thing is we're here now, she's not doing anything to us...are you?"

"No..." Malificent said grumpily. "Because of those foolish intruders, I lost my magic!"

Before Phillip said anything Malificent whacked his knee caps with her staff and stormed away.

"OW! That hurt!"

Kaa went to help the kneeling Phillip, while I ran after Malificent.

"Get away from me child." Malificent warned.

"But...shouldn't we..."

Malificent glared at me. "No. You are wasting your time girl. I work alone."

Her icy reply left me scared and stunned as she went up the stairs. Hades, and Shere Khan went up to me.

"Hmph! Cold spineless dragon..." Shere Khan growled under his breath.

Hades gave me a sudden hug, just to cheer me up. "Hey babe, don't listen to that grump, she's probably having a bad day."

I rested my head on his chest and nodded. Shere Khan quickly took the lead.

"Let's forget about her and just go find the princess already...I want to get out of this dump."

We followed him up the stairs. Our shadows covered the hallway as we continued up, then the overshadowed walls began to ripple, spitting more creatures that we encountered earlier.

"MWAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" The leader shrieked.

"Yipe!" Kaa shuddered.

"Finally...I was getting bored..." Shere Khan smiled wickedly.

His claws glowed brightly as he pounced on the monsters and ripped them up into purple smoke.

"All too easy..."

Kaa, Phillip, and I watched with admiration, while Hades just rolled his eyes.

"Pfffft! So you managed to kill off those little jerks, big deal!"

Shere Khan gave Hades a smirk. "Ooooooh...jealous are we?"

"No! I am not jealous! Just because you did a sudden death blow which was "cool" with these three, it gives me NO reason to be jealous!"

Kaa looked at the two not wanting them to get into another arguement. "Guuuuuuuyyyyyyyyssssssss!"

"C'mon you two, we should really work like a team! Who knows what's waiting for us?" I said feeling nervous that more monsters might appear at any moment.

Both of them gave me serious glares. "As if!"

I facepalmed then walked away with Kaa and Prince Phillip following me.

"Are they always like this?" Phillip whispered.

I hung my head. "Yeah..."

I perked up as I heard more monsters coming from up the stairs.

"There's more! They just keep coming!'

Our hands (Except Phillip's...he's got his sword.) glowed with the light once more. The creatures came jumping down the steps, snarling at us menacingly. Phillip slashed at one of the monsters.

"Then we'll just have to fight our way up!" Phillip declared.

We punched, sliced, clawed, suffocated (Kaa's job), and burned our way through as we went up more stairs, it took us maybe an hour or so... when Hades fried the last one, we found an ominous grand purple door, reeking with dark power.

"What the...what's up with this door?" Hades wondered as he rubbed his chin.

Kaa quivered at the sight of the door and hid behind Shere Khan. "I don't know...and I don't want to find out!"

"Oh Kaa, quit being such a baby..." Shere Khan said a bit harshly.

Phillip walked towards the door but Hades stopped him by grabbing on to his shoulder. "Don't. Who knows what that door does if any of us will touch it?"

Phillip gives off a frown. "But we made it so far! Aurora must be in that room!"

"He's right..." I said calmly. "Even Malificent could be in that room with her."

Phillip gently brushed Hades's hand off his shoulder. "That's one of the reasons why we have to go in there... I don't trust Malificent one bit. She could be faking about losing her magic."

He was going to touch the door knob when dark electricity started to dance around it, I quickly grabbed him and pulled him away.

Shere Khan inspected the door. "It seems that this energy matches with the power of those little monsters...they must've corrupted the door with darkness somehow. One of us is going to have to open this door."

We all looked at each other for a minute, then I sighed. "Why don't we play rock paper scissors? Winner gets to open the door."

"Fine by me." Shere Khan shrugged.

"Im cool with it." Hades agreed.

"S-Sure..." Kaa nodded.

With Phillip watching (and being the judge) we all held out our hands (Shere Khan's paw, and Kaa's tail.)

Phillip started to the countdown. "Three...two...one...go!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" We all shouted as we bobbed our fists...and tail. Kaa, Hades, and I got rock, while Shere Khan got paper. He was the winner.

"Oh joy..." Shere Khan said with sarcasm.

Hades chuckled as the tiger stalked all the way to the door, his paw glowed then pressed it against the door...at first the dark electricity covered the whole door until a sudden pulse appeared. Then the light began to spread, eliminating the darkness turning the purple door back to its original form.

Khan puts his paw down. "For a second there I thought my fur was going to-"

Then suddenly his fur poofed out, making him look like a giant furball!

"...Stand out..."

Hades started laughing really hard at the sight of Khan's new fur-do.

"Hahahahahhahahahha! Lookin' good Stripes! Tell me...who does your fur? Im dying to know your secrets!"

"Oh shut up..." Shere Khan growled.

Phillip quickly got to the door. "Excellent! Now we can save Aurora!"

Once again Hades tried to stop him. "Hey mortal! Wait!"

But it was too late, Phillip opened the door and went inside. We immediatly heard him scream afterwards...

"WHAT THE-? !"

"Told him..."

I felt worried on the inside and out... if Malificent is really behind this... "C'mon! Let's see if he's ok!"

We all ran inside but stopped when we saw something so horrifying it would guarentee to make you want faint from creepiness!

What kind of creepy thing did Karen and the others seen? What could possibly have taken Phillip? Find out and seeeeeeeeee...

And it seems right now we have a tie between Great Mouse Detective and The Lion King! WE NEED A TIEBREAKER! As soon as part 3 is finished which world is going to be next! Vote for which world you want to see next!

Hunchback of Notre Dame-7

Beauty and The Beast-1

Great Mouse Detective-10

Lion King-10

Little Mermaid-6

Aladdin-3

Mulan-3

Robin Hood-2

Peter Pan-2

Nightmare Before Christmas-1

Pocahontas-0

Alice In Wonderland-2

Tarzan-2

Princess And The Frog-1

Pirates Of Carribean-2

And for the winner of Which Pirates Of The Carribean villain that will go with Karen and the villain gang is...Barbossa! Since he is like the badass of pirates that anyone has ever seen! Plus I think he's got more fans then the other villains of the series...


	12. Sleeping Beauty World part 3

This chapter was done by both ImaginativeLight and I for we are good friends on deviantart, please give her credit too.

Karen's P.O.V.

The oval room was darkened, due to the lack of any torches. Hades dashed before me, moment he saw the massive darkness overtaking the tower. Shere Khan's eyes widened at the form trying to step forward. A great, long hairy appendage stepped out at us. I gave a whimper.

"W-What wassssssss that?" Kaa nervously shuddered with fright.

"Oh…no…don't look up, Karen…" Hades grimaced.

"I'm – I – I'm not…" I swallowed.

"Look out!" cried Phillip from somewhere they couldn't see as this mighty form pounced down at the group. A high hiss filled the stone room as it took up the space. White, wispy webs tangled everywhere.

I whipped around and saw a HUMONGOUS spider stalking us on the ceiling! It was a ghastly looking spider... black fangs, dark purple tone...red eyes...It was the creepiest spider I've seen yet.

Light flashed, only granting us a second's worth of light, besides Hades... I saw the red pits of this creature's eyes, digging into me.

Then we heard a raspy sinister tone. "You pathetic fools..."

The spider climbed down, it's mouth watering as this voice spoke.

We all turned to see the bed again and this time there was Aurora... she had changed...alot. Her skin was pale, her eyes were purple with black slits, her teeth were longer and sharper then we have ever seen, her nails were black and even longer, her hair turned from gold blonde to pure white and her dress... was blood red...

Shere Khan's fur went on edge and roared threateningly. Kaa raised his head high.

"What have you..." I gasped.

Aurora slowly got up and began to pace dangerously. "You all shouldn't have come here...this is my land now... here I rule... you coming here was a big mistake...especially you boy..." Aurora gazed icily at Phillip.

Phillip struggles to break free as he looked at her feeling concerned and afraid.

"Aurora...I - "Phillip gasped, terrified.

Aurora shook her head. "There is no Aurora." She then walked over to a flowing curtain, then removed it showing us a green orb and Malificent trying to break free from the cobwebs. "I am in control now...all thanks to my master..."

We heard Malificent struggle at first then she glared at the possessed Aurora. "LET GO OF ME YOU PSYCHO!"

Aurora didn't even respond to her.

"Blasphemy!" Shere Khan roared as he stepped forth.

The possessed princess lifted a hand then flicked a finger which caused Shere Khan to suddenly hit a wall.

The great Spider suddenly launched itself upon the group! Hades shoved me out of the way before he threw a ball of blue flame at the monster. Giving a squeal, the Spider swung a leg at the snake, Kaa and launched him the air! He almost fell out of the window!

"OH NOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kaa shouted.

I stared at the window in horror. "KAA!"

Shere Khan got right back up and pounced onto the Spider's back, clawing at its face to help Hades. Kaa was dangling high in the vines and I tried to pull him back up.

"Thissssssss isssssssssss not what I call fun!" Kaa shook as he was pulled up.

Aurora once again shook her head as she smirked in a cruel manner. "You idiots... do you think that your attacks can defeat my spider?"

She picked up the orb and did a mighty leap, giving her a chance to land ontop of the spider's back and kicked Shere Khan off.

Shere Khan rolled on the floor and began to swipe his claws at the insect! Kaa hatched an idea!

"I can buy ssssssome time!" Kaa said to me.

"Ok but be careful!" I warned.

"Don't worry, jussssssssssssssst don't look at me!" he said as he raised his head high and his big yellow eyes launched into a rainbow of spirals.

"AGH! That hurts, you fuzzy pin cushion!" Hades yelled just as the animal got distracted by the colors. With one final blow, he threw another fireball, right into its abdomen.

The Spider gave a loud squeal before landing on top of Hades. Aurora fell off and Shere Khan cornered her before she could do anymore.

Malificent yanked and pulled as hard as she could. Phillip wished with all his heart that he could have helped, but these webs were so strong.

"Is - is - is it dead?" I shook as Hades tried to crawl out from under.

"Hopefully yes!" Hades struggled.

"Are you okay?" Kaa slithered and helped him out from under the Spider.

"Yeah... but I think Im afraid of spiders now." Hades shuddered then he started to pull himself together. ""Well, I'm immortal, so who cares?"

We walked over to where Shere Khan was cornering Aurora. He growled to keep her still. "Its over creature!"

Aurora didn't say anything but gave us all a cunning evil smile as if she was up to something.

"She's snickering, why is she snickering?" Hades glared back at the evil princess.

"Didn't your mothers ever told you, never count your chickens before they hatch?" Aurora asked smugly with her head held high.

Shere Khan rolled his eyes. "Oh, please..."

"You forget one thing... I have Malificent's magic...and with it... I can smite you all in one blow..."

As soon as he heard that, Hades shoved me behind him as he got prepared. Shere Khan's eyes widened.

With an evil green light, Aurora began to fuse with the orb. She was engulfed in the light transforming her into a winged creature wearing black armor and holding a sword. "I am Arelle...with this power that my master gave me...I will rule the entire world! You have no chance of defeating me!"

Kaa shuddered as Arelle struck down Hades with one blow. Shere Khan tried to pin her down, but he was blown off.

I dashed to where Malificent hung, who was still trying to get free from the webs.

"AURORA!" Phillip yelled in terror.

"Malificent!" Karen cried to her as the fight ensued.

"Ugh..." the weakened witch groaned. "I need help! Not a child!"

Shere Khan made to bite Arelle, but all he got was deep cut on his shoulder. With a yowl, he jumped back. Hades yanked down her orb and made strike her.

"But, please! Please!" I struggled. "You need to listen!"

"Do you think now is a good time?" Malificent growled at me.

"Yes, YES! Now would be a good time!" Karen stressed as Shere Khan was thrown across the floor again.

"Little help, ladies!" Hades cried from across the room before almost getting hit with Arelle's orb. "Now would be nice!"

Kaa tried to coil around Arelle to hold her back, but she struck his small head against the wall. "...that'ssssss...gonna hurt..."

"You ALL ARE IDIOTS!" Arelle bellowed as she raised her orb over Hades and the unconscious Kaa. "I am all powerful!"

"NO!" Phillip cried out before getting his sword unstuck and threw it to Hades. Quickly, he took it and blocked Arelle's hit.

Karen ran to him and he gave to sword to her and took it back to undo the powerless witch from the web.

"Malificent! You have to help us free Aurora!" I pleaded.

"How can I? I have no magic!" Malificent groaned, tiredly.

"We all have a power deep inside ourselves! Something even more powerful then magic! You got to reach out to Aurora and tell her that your sorry!"

Shere Khan tried to get back up, but his leg hurt too much and lied still as Hades was the only one holding strong now.

Malificent found it hard to do this... But something was tugging at her guilt hard.

"Agh!" Hades cried out in pain... He fell to the floor, still. I screamed when I saw all of my friends defeated!

"Karen..." Shere Khan tried to get up as the possessed Aurora began to advance at the Witch and me.

"Now its you and the old witch's turn, girl..." Arelle said coldly.

Malificent was actually afraid for once. I was frozen, hoping entirely on the Witch. Malificent shed a tear.

"Aurora! I...this is my fault! I...please, forgive me!"

Arelle paused for a second.

"Foolish woman...do you honestly believe that she can hear you? I have dominated every fiber of her being...its too late to save her." Then Arelle's arm turned into a blade and was about to strike at both of us until...

A burst of light came from Malificent, disenigrating Arelle's bladed arm turning it back to Aurora's arm!

Arelle stumbled back hissing in pain. "WHAT?"

Malificent was suprised at what just happened, then she summoned her staff and raised it to use the power to heal Hades, Shere Khan, and Kaa.

"Oh... Thought I'd never say this...but...thank you." Hades softly said as he sat up.

"Ooowww...my head..." Kaa moaned.

"Alright everybody, we can still take her down together! Ready?" I shouted.

Arelle suddently began to look at us in fear. "No...NO!"

"Right beside you!" Shere Khan grinned big and prepared to attack.

Hades, Kaa, Shere Khan, Malificent and I used their light powers full blast on Arelle.

Malificent went to check on Aurora as Hades freed Phillip from his spiderweb prison.

"Here you go kid." Hades said suddingly looking remorseful.

Phillip rushes to Aurora and held on to her.

"Aurora...Im so sorry...I couldn't protect you..."

Phillip then began to kiss her...only this time...she wasn't waking up...

"What? Why isn't she...why can't she?" Phillip asked looking confused.

Shere Khan sat beside the prince, explaining. "She's in a coma, dear boy...she is free from the one who possessed her but not from its source...it'll be awhile for us to find it."

I placed a hand on Phillip's shoulder. "Don't worry...we'll make sure she'll wake up...just wait and see."

It took a few moments but eventually Phillip nodded through his grief. Even though I myself don't know how to find the source... at least we've given him a little hope.

(Later at Aurora's castle)

It took us hours too get back but we managed. Malificent however disappeared on us again, not much to Hades's suprise. We showed Princess Aurora to King Stefan, his queen and the three fairies, then we explained everything on what happened.

Aurora's mother cried as the king held her in his arms comforting her. The three fairies started to cry too. Both Hades and Shere Khan turned around not wanting to see this, while Kaa just stared at the couple sadly.

"Thank you, for returning both my daughter and bringing Prince Phillip back safely."

I nodded. "Your welcome sire."

"I know that what Im about to ask you is sudden but please...I beg of you... find what's keeping my daughter in a coma and get rid of it... we just want her back..."

"That's what we're planning to do your highness, we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

The king smiled at me a little then nodded to me. "Thank you, we're forever in your debt. Do what you can..."

I bowed then slowly left the castle with Hades, Shere Khan, and Kaa, following me. We went outside together, ready for a new adventure that awaits us.

"Wait!"

We all turned and saw Prince Phillip running towards us.

"Hey itssssssss Phillip!" Kaa pointed out.

"What do you want mortal?" Hades asked rudely.

Phillip manages to catch his breath. "C-Can I come with you guys? I want to find the source and take it out too!"

Hades sighed then looked at us. "How's about you three go on ahead? Im gonna have a talk with this guy..."

The three of us nodded but confused on what Hades was going to do. "Don't be too long ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it kiddo its all under control!"

Shere Khan, Kaa, and I then went to the woods to wait for Hades.

(Hades's P.O.V.)

The mortal prince and I walked near a lake not too far from the castle. Ever since coming here and working beside him for a brief period of time, I have learned on what type of mortal man he is: Stubborn, loyal, honest... some parts of it kind of irritated me but then again started rubbing on me... I know the kid's intentions of helping us but...somehow I also knew that he isn't going to last long out there, and for once I didn't even need the Fates to tell me that. Since the mortal is no doubt gonna argue with me to take him with us... I should just remind him of the fact that he's needed here.

"Alright kid... why do you want to come with us?" I asked again.

"Like I said, I want to get rid of the thing that caused Aurora to get possessed and be in a coma!" He stated feeling anxious.

"Look kid, I understand that you want to get back at whatever got your girlfriend into this mess, but we can't just take you!"

Phillip gave me a look of disbelief. "Are you serioius? Why not? Its because of the power that Malificent and you guys just did that creature that took over Aurora isn't it?"

"Well for one thing yes."

"I can learn it! If you guys just teach me-"

"No! We can't just teach you! Look I know this sounds akwardly selfish of me, but we can't just teach you this power! Somehow I believe that this is something that a mere living being can't just pass on from one guy to another! I can't explain how I got it...other then...maybe...the fact that I apologized...but somehow...its there but its not really mine. Maybe it is, maybe its not...but that's not the point. The point is, I think you should stay with your friends and girlfriend."

The mortal wasn't ready to back down...at least not yet... "And why should I? I wouldn't be even helping Aurora!"

"Maybe not to her unconciously! But you can also be there for her AND her family, by staying alive! And not get killed! And just be there so that you could be the first person she'll see when she opens her eyes! I may not be an expert on love kid, but I know this: what if suffice to say that you DID come with us...? Then what if we get attacked and you got either possessed...or worse killed and we destroyed whatever made them go to dreamland, then she would open her eyes and finding out that you're not there, then she would live the rest of her life being miserable, because your not there with her!"

He looked at me awestruck, even I was suprised at myself... never thought I would actually say something like that...

"Y-Your right...Im sorry." Phillip apologized to me.

"Its alright...everything's going to be fine in the end kid. Now go...they're waiting for you." I waved my hand at the castle's direction.

Phillip nodded then started to walk back there, he stopped for a minute then turned and faced me. "Thanks Hades..."

I just shrugged. "No problem."

He smiled then kept on walking.

Now with that taken care of, its time to get back with the others. With a snap of my fingers, I teleported myself to where they are.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

We were walking in the forest trying to find the portal when Hades appeared from random blue smoke.

"Well that was fast." Shere Khan remarked.

"Yeah just thought I give the kid some smart advice." Hades said as he rubbed his eyes.

Shere Khan gave Hades a smirk. "Giving advice? That's new..."

Hades said nothing but just gave the tiger a glare.

Both Kaa and I groaned, they're gonna argue again... I can somehow feel it...

Then we heard someone clearing her throat. Malificent was sitting on a rock as if she was waiting for us. Hades couldn't believe it, he gawked and pointed at her.

"Wait...didn't you just...? What the...? Why? What are you doing here?"

Malificent stood up giving us a calm smile. "I have come to join you...or is that a problem?"

I shook my head quickly. "No! No its not a problem! Anyone who wants to team up with us is ok with me!"

Shere Khan shrugged. "I also don't mind...unless you are...up to something?"

"Not at all. Im not plotting anything against you. Like you, I also want to do away with the source...whatever that is. So shall we?"

Kaa tilted his head. "But...what about your magic? Issssss it-?"

"Its back where it belongs: within me. It'll be awhile for me to use it again though." The fairy explained.

Hades crossed his arms. "Well I hope your not planning to ditch us again in the future."

"Perish the thought, Im not going anywhere until everything is back to normal. Now let us go. I believe I know where the doorway is."

Malificent took the lead and we followed.

We were deeper into the forest...then we have ever before, so far nothing happened until we all saw something a bit from the distance... a person with long white hair while wearing a black overcoat and a black fedora was walking into a dark looking portal. As the figured disappeared into the portal, it closed automatically leaving us all clueless.

"Who wassssss that?" Kaa asked.

"Im not sure..." I said feeling suspicious. "But I have a feeling...that we haven't seen the last of this guy."

Then our portal opened, we all walked in together and then the portal closed behind us. I wonder which world we're going to now?

Alright! Finished at last with Sleeping Beauty!

Hunchback of Notre Dame-10

Beauty and The Beast-2

Great Mouse Detective-13

Lion King-19

Little Mermaid-6

Aladdin-4

Mulan-4

Robin Hood-3

Peter Pan-2

Nightmare Before Christmas-1

Pocahontas-0

Alice In Wonderland-2

Tarzan-2

Princess And The Frog-2

Pirates Of Carribean-3

Be sure to vote to see who will be next!


	13. Lion King World part 1

The votes are in! And the winner issssss: The Lion King! 8D And for those who wanted to know why Cinderella or Tangled or any other of the Disney movies that you guys like is because it will be in the sequel.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

"OW!" Hades and Shere Khan yelped.

Kaa and I looked back to see what was going on back there. Maleficent was glaring at the both Hades and Shere Khan as they rubbed both their heads. They were arguing again earlier much to Kaa's and my dismay.

"What was that for?" Shere Khan growled.

"Your pathetic squabbling is working on my last nerve! If the both of you won't shut up, then I will silence you with my magic!" Maleficent threatened.

The two looked away mumbling angrily as we kept on going. It was taking us forever to get to the exit.

"Y'know….. I always wonder….how long are these portal tunnels? I mean shouldn't we be using a portal that could actually take us to our destination in a split second?" Hades asked.

I gave him a hilarious teary eyed expression. "That would be wonderful….."

"Your telling me... my coilssssss are tired..." Kaa whined.

Shere Khan shook his head at us as he passed by us, then he saw the exit.

"I found the exit! Its not that far!"

"Good. At least when we set up camp, I can be as far away from you fools." Maleficent sneered.

Hades glared at her. "Fine by me! I don't have to put up with any of your sass. Including Stripes here."

The tiger growled at Hades.

The three distanced themselves as they walked faster to the exit. Kaa and I just watched sadly from behind. Those three really...hate each other.

I gave a long sigh and looked down... this was probably gonna last for the whole trip. A journey filled with distrust and anger and I had to be in the middle of it... great...

I looked up and saw Kaa looking at me sadly then pressing forward with the others, I walked slowly behind them not wanting to deal with them right now...

We stepped through the end of the tunnel as the light engulfed us all. Where we were going to end up, Im not sure...what's this...? Why am I feeling sleepy? What's...?

(Shere Khan's P.O.V.)

My eyes were fluttering open finding myself on good warm soil. I yawned a bit then stood up for a good stretch, feeling my back has been readjusted. I found Kaa sleeping in the shade alongside a big black bird with skinny legs and a giant elephant. My eyes narrowed at those two strange animals, who are they? And where is Hades and Maleficent? The two began to stir as Kaa woke up.

"Oooooooh what happ-"

I quickly stepped on Kaa's nose keeping him quiet as I shushed him. He looked at me with fear, like I was going to kill him but I ignored him as the silly looking bird opened its eyes and started to look at me.

"Shere Khan...what are you doing to Kaa?" The bird spoke in a familiar manner.

I blinked a few times feeling a bit baffled but as I kept looking at the bird, her odd body language and glare made me realize that this is actually Maleficent! I had to be sure?

"M-Maleficent?"

I started to shake with laughter at the sight of her. Tall, lanky, lots of black feathers, long green neck, and a bald looking head with a few hairs sticking out from the top.

She gave me an even more angrier expression. "What's so funny?"

I held back my stifled laughter and pointed at her.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"T-Take a l-look at y-yourself!"

She walked over to a nearby river and looked at her reflection. She screamed like bloody murder, making the elephant jump up quickly.

"WHAT WHERE WHEN WHO WHY?" The elephant shouted.

"IM A BLOODY OSTRICH! A *BEEP* OSTRICH!"

The elephant and I both laughed at Maleficent while Kaa recovering from my sudden act, just watched looking a little sorry for the woman. I wiped a tear away with my claw and looked at the elephant.

"And I take it that the elephant is Hades..."

The elephant looked at me with disbelief. "No...No I can't be..."

He rushed over to the river and looked at himself. "OMG Im an elephant again! Why am I the elephant? Why do I always get to BE the elephant?"

I laughed really hard as I rolled on my back trying to regain control. "Th-This is too much! I haven't laughed this hard in years!"

The female..._bird_...charges at me and tries to nip at me. "Hold still so that I can make you bleed you stupid cat!"

I rolled out of the way and jumped on a nearby branch, then I wiggled a claw back and forth at her tauntingly.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! Im going to turn you into a helpless toad!"

But Kaa stopped her thankfully. "Wait! Where'sssssss Karen?"

We all looked around but there was no sign of her. Not even a word.

"Oh great...we're seperated from her." Hades groaned.

"Where could that girl be?" Maleficent wondered with a testy tone.

I hopped off the branch gracefully. "Now, now Im sure she's out there somewhere, let's just go look for her."

...

(Karen's P.O.V.)

For some odd reason other then the fact that I got hit many times in battle... I felt sore...real sore... and weak and...really hot. I managed to open my eyes a bit and found myself in a desert.

"Oh no..." I groaned.

I knew now that I was going to die here... what a shame... I couldn't restore the other worlds... I couldn't revive those comatose...and...I couldn't find my brother...Leo...Im so sorry...

I closed my eyes again and then blacked out...waiting for death to take me away...

A few moments later...

SPLOOOSH!

I snapped back into conciousness and found myself in a lush jungle with a water hole near me. How did I get here? Did the others...?

"Hey kid! You ok?"

I looked over to my right and I saw a meerkat and a warthog standing by me, and looking at me. I scrambled back up and backed up a little...not by fear but with amazement. Timon and Pumbaa?

"Hey, don't be afraid little lioness! We're not gonna hurt ya!" Pumbaa assured gently.

I blinked a few times, then I slowly looked down to check my hands, which turned out to be paws... my heart stopped for a moment then I took a look at my reflection in the water hole much to Timon and Pumbaa's confusion. Im a lioness cub... omg...first a monkey...now a lioness cub. Unbelievable.

"I think the kid's lost her marbles..." Timon whispered to Pumbaa.

The warthog shook his head with a frown. "Oh come on Timon...there's nothing wrong with her."

Pumbaa looked back at me then calmly sat down next to me. "Do you remember who you are?"

I nodded before I spoke. "Y-Yes... my name is Karen."

"Karen huh? That's a pretty weird name for a lioness." Timon said with his arms crossed.

"Timon!" Pumbaa scolded.

"Well it is!"

My lioness ears flattened. What's wrong with my name?

"Uh sorry to interrupt your arguement...but Im kind of seperated from a few friends of mine... can you help me find them...please?"

Timon was busy grooming himself. "That depends...are your friends carnivores?"

"Well I don't know if Maleficent is a carnivore, but the others are."

Timon then walked away.

"Timon! Where're you going?" Pumbaa asked as he watched his friend leave.

"Im walking away from this Pumbaa, I am NOT risking my life to find a bunch of carnivores who are obviously going to eat us after bringing her to them!"

That is one smart meerkat.

"But Timon! They're probably not bad! I mean we took care of Simba, and his family didn't get to eat us!" Pumbaa pointed out.

"Only because he was our buddy and that he was the heir to Pride Rock!"

"But Karen can be our buddy too! You can never have too many friends! We can take her to her friends and they'll see that we're too noble to be eaten and they'll be our friends!" Pumbaa said happily.

Timon shook his head and blew a raspberry. "Oh Pumbaa that's the most stupidest plan I've heard ye- wait, I got it! We use the girl as a peace offering to her friends and they won't kill us and they'll be our friends too! Best idea ever if I do say so myself!"

I facepawed myself. As much as I find Timon funny, I do find his arrogance of taking credit for Pumbaa's ideas irritating...

"C'mon you two, let's head to Pride Rock!" Timon beckoned. "Im sure your friends are there asking Simba where you are!"

I followed them up the hill kind of confused. "What makes you sure that this...Simba knows where I am?"

"Because he's the king! He knows where every animal around here lives!" Pumbaa says cheerfully.

"That and he knows where to find tasty bugs around!" Timon laughed. "That's our boy!"

I shuddered at the thought of eating bugs... No way in this world am I going to eat bugs! No freaking way! I rather let the hyenas nom me alive...ok I take it back...OH PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T LET ME EAT BUGS!

...

(Maleficent's P.O.V.)

"We have been roaming around for hours!" I complained as my bird like feet were feeling sore.

"Keep your feathers on princess, Im sure Karen's close." The big dumb idiot with tusks babbled dully.

"That's what you said an hour ago! She's probably somewhere dead."

Then the idiot's trunk grabbed me by the neck and made me look at him square in the eye. He was really angry.

"She is not dead... I refuse to believe that she's dead...if she was dead I would've known that she's dead, wanna know why?" He asked angerily.

"Let...go...of...me...you...oversized cow!" I hissed angerily while gasping for air.

He slowly loosened his trunk as he lets go of my neck and I fell flat on my bottom. I rubbed my neck a little as I looked up at the fool. The striped one was looking at us impatiently while the long one was looking scared as usual...obviously he doesn't like violence very much.

"I am the Lord of the Dead... had I known she died, the Fates would've told me otherwise. So enough of you thinking that she's dead...got it sister?"

As much as I hated that hotheaded oaf, I did feel a little guilty about thinking of the girl dying on us so quickly, after all she did her part in saving my life...

"Crystal...clear..."

He took the lead in a huff as I got up and dusted myself off. The long one kept watching me as the striped one followed the oaf, he looked at me as if it was from pity!

"What are you staring at?" I hissed coldly.

The long one quivered. "N-N-Nothing!" Then he slid away.

My "feathers" ruffled in frustration. I hate it when fools keep staring at me as if I needed help. I don't need help and I don't need friends... I was alone from the beginning and I will continue being alone... I only came on this mission to get revenge on the freak who started this mess, using one of my arch nemesis Aurora to steal my magic and making a fool out of me! NO ONE makes a fool out of Maleficent! NO ONE!

After an hour we arrived at a some big rock place where some strange cat like creatures were roaming about, Hades wasn't happy when he saw them.

"Uh oh..."

"What do you mean uh oh?" Shere Khan asked both confused and curious.

"We're in lion territory."

"L-Lionsssss?" Kaa blurted.

"Take it easy dear boy..." Shere Khan said as he slowly held on to Kaa's quivering head.

I squinted my eyes a bit trying to look closer at these..."lions" "Those are lions?"

Hades, Shere Khan and Kaa looked at me as if I just did something out of character.

"You've never seen a lion before?" Hades asked.

I shook my head. "Never...are they dangerous or something?"

"Yes, most definatly..." Shere Khan answered. "Like me they are blood thirsty carnivores who will kill with one strike."

Kaa gulped as he kept his eyes on the lions. "Oh great... jussssst what we need more Shere Khanssssssss!"

Shere Khan gave Kaa an insulted frown. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"N-N-Nothing!"

Hades took a couple steps towards the giant rock. "They probably seen Karen somewhere, I'll do the talking while the rest of you stay quiet."

Shere Khan and I leaped in front stopping Hades from going near the giant rock.

"Are you saying we're too dumb to speak in front of those lions?" I asked feeling testy.

Hades only calmly looked at us. "Yes."

With that Shere Khan attacked Hades and I helped using my magic flame ball. He whacked him out of the way and got hit in the face, he dangerously glared at us then he shot fireballs at the both of us! Shere Khan leapt out of the way while looking scared, but I... I was only the complete opposite. Its on now.

...

(Kaa's P.O.V.)

I watched the three fight with disssssssgussssssst. All thosssssse moronsssss ever do isssssss fight anymore. I would not be sssssssuprisssssssed if Karen ditched usssssss becaussssssse of thissssssss. I jussssssst wish I wasssssssss with her inssssssstead of them... she'ssssss the only one who wassssss ever nice to me...

Assssss they kept on fighting and calling each other namesssssssss and ussssssssing fire ballssssss, magic, and clawsssssss on each other my anger finally reachesssss to the top! I can't take thisssssss anymore!

"SSSSSSSTOP IT!" I shouted.

Hades, Maleficent, and Shere Khan ssssssstopped fighting. They all looked very shocked at the way I wassssss yelling.

"Don't you three ssssssee what you are doing? Thisssss is obvioussssssly why Karen'sssssss gone! You have been fighting all day and you keep disssssstresssssssing her and I with your confounded shouting over sssssstupid thingsssssss that don't even matter! I don't know about you three but Im going to go talk to the lionsssss and Im going to find Karen mysssssself ssssssince Im her only friend in thisssssss group!"

I then slithered away leaving them behind as they kept on looking at me feeling really ssssssuprised at my outbursssssst.

I passssssssed on by assssssssss the lionsssssssss watched me then one of them got in my way. My heart pounded asssssss my blood froze... are they going to kill me without hearing me out?

"State your business snake." One of the lionssssss sssssssaid gently with a feminine tone.

I sssssslowly gathered my courage to ssssspeak. "M-M-My n-n-name issssssssss K-Kaa m-ma'am... I-Im l-l-looking for a friend... she'sssssss missssssing."

The lionssssssssss looked at each other with concern.

"I-I-I w-w-wassssss w-wandering if you have s-s-s-s-s-seen her."

"Do you know what she looks like?" One of the lions assssssked.

I shook my head ssssslowly. "N-No... I..." Come on Kaa you can do thissssssss...

"S-She'sssss acutally a new friend and we were planning to meet for the firssssst time. I waited for her but she never came... knowing that the jungle issssss a very dangerousssss place, I figured she got losssssst."

They all looked at me sssssstrangely then one of the lionssssss whisssssspered ssssssomething into my interrogator'sssss ear. She only nodded at the lion.

"Come." She beckoned.

I sssssssslithered after her wondering where she wantssssss to take me. I jusssssst hope it isssssssn't a dark cave where she could kill me quick and eat me...

After an hour of heading up the big rock we ssssssaw a baboon talking to another lion who lookssssss very worried at the moment.

"Im sorry Rafiki, Im just worried that's all...its been two days and Simba STILL hasn't returned!"

The one called Rafiki placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Simba is out there alive, Nala. Don't you worry."

Then the lion who guided me cleared her throat. "Queen Nala? There is someone who wishes to have an audience with you."

The worried queen sighed and turned. "Who is it?"

My guide'sssssss paw pushed me ahead of her. "This snake my lady, it seems that he lost someone as well, he claims that his new friend is missing. It may be linked to the disappearence of King Simba."

Queen Nala looked at me looking curioussssss and a little relieved then she looked at my guide. "Thank you, you may go."

The guide left me with the queen and baboon called Rafiki. I wassssss ssssssstill feeling nervousssssss around her...who knowsssss what she would do to me if I ssssssaid or did sssssssomething that would make her angry!

"Hey, don't be afraid. Im not going to hurt you." The lion queen reassured.

Rafiki nodded. "You have nothing to fear! Queen Nala wouldn't hurt a fly! Unless she's hungry..."

"Rafiki!" Nala scolded.

I finally managed to keep my cool, thisssssss isssssss no time to be ssssssscared! Karen'ssssss out there ssssssomewhere and she might be in danger!

"Y-Your majessssssty...my name issssssss Kaa and I need help. My friend issssss missssssing and I don't know where she issssssssss!"

"Do you know what she looks like?" Nala asssssked.

"No...we were going to meet for the firsssssst time sssssssince we are...pen palsssssss."

"I see. Do you know her name?"

I nodded. "Her name isssssss Karen."

Nala became quite confussssssed by the name. "Karen?"

The baboon sssssmiled and ssssstepped in. "It looks like we got new visitors in the kingdom!"

"It seems like it." Nala said. "I don't remember anyone named Karen."

My eyessssss widened. Doesssss thissssss mean...that they know Im lying?

The queen looked at me sssssssussssssspiousssssssly but the baboon cutsssss in again.

"Why don't we go look for your friend together? She's probably somewhere close to our king."

Nala and I looked at him ssssstrangely. "What makessssss you ssssso sure?"

Rafiki sssssmiled. "Call it a hunch."

We went down the rock place then a short blue bird with a huge orange beak flew towardssssss us.

"Queen Nala! We have new visitors waiting for your audience on the base of Pride Rock." The bird ssssssaid.

I tilted my head. More visssssitorssssss? Who elsssssse hasssssss come to- oh no...not them...

"Who are they Zazu?"

"A tiger, an elephant, and an ostrich."

"A tiger, an elephant, and an osssssstrich"

The bird called Zazu and I looked at each other, then the bird crossssed his wingssssssss looking annoyed. "I suppose you know them."

"Unfortunatly..." I looked away.

Nala looked at me not sure if she should be angry or pitying me for lying. "What makes you say that?"

"Well... they..."

"Kaa!" Hadessssssss'ssssss voice echoed from below.

I glared down at the three. They all looked pretty regretful... that'ssssss ssssssuprisssssssing...

"Kaa, we were thinking about what you said and you were right! Us fighting isn't making things better!"

"Oh ssssssso NOW you noticed!" I ssssssaid sssssarcassssstically.

Shere Khan glared at me a little. "Enough with your sarcasm Kaa, we're apologizing and we would like your forgiveness right now!"

"Asssssss if I would forgive any of you! If you want Karen'sssss and my forgivenessssss you're going to have to earn it!"

I quickly dodged assssss Maleficent'sssssss magic came hurling towardsssss me leaving a blackened sssssspot on one of Pride Rock'sssss wallsssss behind me.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nala shouted.

Rafiki climbed down and whacked the three with hisssss walking sssssstick. "Ah ah ah! That's enough you three! No wonder why your friend isn't with you! Your fighting is too much! Im not even sure if she even wants to be with the three of you again!"

Hadessssss's shook the end of hisssss trunk to rid the pain. "What are you saying old baboon?"

"You will know when you see your friend! Now follow old Rafiki all of you, we got a friend and a king to look for! Im tired of waiting around!"

Then he took the lead assssss we ran after him to catch up. Doesssss he even know where Karen issssss? Or the king? Thisssssss issssss too sssssstrange!

...

(Karen's P.O.V)

Timon, Pumbaa and I have walked across the safari for hours and we haven't even reached to Pride Rock yet... and what's worse I had witnessed Timon and Pumbaa eating bugs! If Oogie Boogie were here, he would seriously have a field day! And he would totally be their new best friend.

"Just a little further!" Timon said.

"Oh good..."

Pumbaa noticed that I was getting tired. "You sure you don't want any bugs? They're yummy!"

I cringed a little. "Uh...no thanks Pumbaa, I just had a big breakfast!"

"Ok, but you don't know what you're missing!"

Au contraire my dear Pumbaa...Au contraire...

"So...where are you from kid?" Timon asked.

"Uh..." Gotta think of something quick.. "A faraway place... I lost my brother and Im looking for him."

Pumbaa and Timon turned and looked at me sadly. In fact Pumbaa started crying.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard! Its as sad as Simba's story!" Pumbaa sobbed.

Tell me about it...at least my uncle never gets insanely jealous of my dad of anything...well...maybe except for winning a trophy at the bowling alley.

Timon picked a giant leaf from a bush and hand it over to Pumbaa. "Do you know where your brother is?"

I shook my head sadly. "No...but Im doing my best to find him..."

Timon patted my golden fur. "Don't worry kid. Im sure Simba knows where he is."

Pumbaa nodded. "Yeah! Simba has many ties to the jungle! He'll help you! And we'll help you too!"

I smiled at the two. They may eat bugs but they know how to make someone feel better.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound from the tall grass, followed by a low growl. Timon, Pumbaa and I froze on where we stood.

"D-Did you hear that?" I squeaked feeling my heart beat faster.

"Im trying not to..." Timon said.

We looked at the moving tall grass moving side to side as something sinister was coming towards us... Pumbaa shook with fright as Timon calmly both pulled our heads down.

"Ok...by the count of three...we run for our lives...got it?"

"Got it." Pumbaa and I answered.

"Ok...one...two...THREE!" Timon screamed as he hopped on Pumbaa's back and we all ran.

The chase has begun. Our predetor was running after us roaring and snarling at our heels.

"RUN FASTER!" Timon screamed.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM DOING?" I yelled.

As we kept on running I accidently tripped over a rock as Pumbaa raced off. Timon saw me fall over and yanked on Pumbaa's ears causing him to make a screeching halt.

"Karen!" They both shouted.

I was about to get up until the predetor pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. My green eyes met another pair of green eyes...only more ferocious... I gulped quietly as I kept looking at the eyes of my soon-to-be killer... Hades...Maleficent...Shere Khan...Kaa...where are you?...

...

Alright! Finally I did part 1! Stay tuned for part 2!

Oh and I also have a question... you see one day I was chatting up with some friends of mine, one of them was Imaginative Light and couple of Deviantart buddies and we were discussing about since Karen is going to be an adult woman in the sequel which Karen pairing would you ship? And why? I even got a poll of that on my fanfiction profile! 83 And I would add Karen/Facilier but Facilier is taken with Galimatias's OC Lillie!


	14. Apology for Galimatias, and Permission

Galimatias if you get this I do indeed apologize for the spoiler I am really sorry. I tried to get back to you through message but the stupid private thing at the message wouldn't let me. Again I am really sorry.

As for everyone please erase the reason why I didn't add Karen/Facilier pairing... it was a little spoiler mistake.

As for the whole Karen pairing thing, I was going to explain the whole thing but I ran out of time on the computer. Since Karen is indeed going to be a grown up in the next sequel I was pretty curious on which shipping for Karen that anyone would go for. I asked a couple of friends from chatzy and they totally loved to ship Karen with Hades. XDDDDD

So I decided to give full permission to you guys to use Karen to whatever pairing love story you love to set her up with. 83 consider that as a thank you for liking and putting up with Villains's Redemption and also to make up for Galimatias for... the spoiler thing... again Im really sorry Galimatias and Im sorry Lillie, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
